illow
by jokay927
Summary: Jethro Gibbs life changes forever when he is granted a job, dancing at the Green Dragon Club. Yet again, another Co-Write with the most Wonderful Kundry Athalia. AU
1. Chapter 1

I own nada zilch nothing! Just borrowing for them for the moment but will give them back safe and sound.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

**Tobias Fornell feels absolutely giddy! The three new acquisitions, for to increase the already immense popularity of his Club, look absolutely promising. **  
**Everybody in Washington, when belonging to the gay community, knows about the Green Dragon Club and the excellent services it offers to its select clientele. **  
**This morning, he drinks his big size cup of coffee, while smoking a cigar and looking at the photographs of the three newcomers which they have brought with them. Maybe they come from the streets? Or perhaps from some interior villages? One of them has all the aspect of an authentic countryman...somewhat rough, but...ye, Gods! He has such a body! And a bulge that suggests a promising merchandise...and his eyes! Silver hair and blue eyes that suggest the ocean! Yesssssss definitely, he shall make a stir among the customers! Maybe a bit old for the job...but...it doesn't matter! The lights and the make up can disguise many, many things! Well, maybe there shall not be any need of make up! The man's features are beyond human...those severe blue eyes, Tobias could read pride, honesty, loyalty and simplicity (Maybe a military, or former military man?) **  
**The second man looks younger...and he has the air of a spoiled lad, as his good friend the Doctor would say...Tall, robust without being to beefy, light brown hair, bright green eyes...An Italian morsel (he claimed to have Italian origins, indeed!) and Tobias knows that this type is very coveted by many habitual clients. **  
**The third man is a foreigner and he has a serious aspect, but his lips can show a sort of indecent mockery that Tobias could qualify as he spoke, Tobias understood immediately that he was a British, an Englishman and he had a voice that sent a shiver directly down Tobias' spine. He had a pair of perverse, devious jade green eyes, with dark shadows of grey...yes, definitely, he has closed an excellent deal! Satisfied, Tobias watches the twilight and begins to think in the approaching evening...**

Jethro Gibbs was a simple man with simple pleasures but when he found himself out of Work...he had no choice but to sell almost everything he owned. His House became repossessed, due to him being unable to pay the mortgage. He started living on the streets...begging for money, until he found an advert...asking for dancers in the infamous Green Dragon...and even though its a Gay Club, as long as he has a warm place to sleep and hot meals to fill his stomach...he doesn't really care. He sighs in relief as the Manager/Owner decides to take him on and follows the Italian deeper into the Club. A smile crosses his face as the man gestures to the room with a soft looking king sized bed inside  
"This shall be yours and Tonys"  
Jethro nods and watches the man leave before turning to the younger man "Hey..."

**The younger man has a friendly smile, a charming, wide smile (Is he sincere?)**  
**"Hey, I'm Tony DiNozzo...what's your name, my friend?" **  
**"Jethro...Leroy Jethro Gibbs" **  
**The younger one breaks in laughter "Really? Really your name is Leroy Jethro? As in the old cowboy times? It is a true countryman's name, fellow!" **  
**Jethro feels slightly offended and states while narrowing his eyes "Yes...It is my name, and if you dislike it...I don't care" **  
**The younger man raises his hands "Hey, hey...no offense intended, man!" **  
**Jethro softens his expression and shrugs, turns his back and begin to unpack his very scarce clothes.**

His blue eyes narrow as Tony fingers his stuff and growls before smacking the hand that picks up his medals "They are mine!"  
Tony steps back while raising his hands in surrender "Ok, Jet...I'll give you some room" with that he opens up his own fully packed suitcase "Just some friendly advice...but you'll need to wear more 'revealing' clothes...as I doubt Tobias shall keep you if you only wear hoodies and combats"  
Jethro frowns as he glances at Tonys clothes, blanching at the thongs and leather trousers "I-I thought we danced?"  
He rolls his eyes "Yeah we dance...but we also have to bring people in and get them to spend money, otherwise Tobias has no need for us"

**Jethro swallows hard (Must I show my arse to all those people?) **  
**"See, for instance" Tony opens a parcel, carefully wrapped with red silk ribbon "This thong...it would suit you perfectly...it mixes with your eyes: arctic ocean blue with some silver touchings, that combine with your hair" his smile widens even more "May I ask a question about your hair?" **  
**"Yes?" **  
**"Is it naturally so...or do you dye it periodically?" **  
**Jethro shrug "I have no time for this crap" **  
**(A man of few words, Tony thinks) "And...have you already worked in Clubs?"**  
**"I have worked all my life, but I have not, never worked in any Club" **  
**"Well, I..." Tony sits down in the bed and lights a cigarette "I worked in many Clubs in New York, Las Vegas and Miami...I began to work when my Father/a very rich man, believe me! Disowned me" **  
**"When was that?" **  
**"Oh, when I was twelve" **  
**Jethro looks at him, horrified "Did you begin to work in strip Clubs when you were twelve years old!?" **  
**Tony laughs "No, no strippers Clubs...but many bars, pubs, dancing Clubs...Later, yes...I was very successful in Vegas, but I might abandon the city when the police proceeded to thwart the Club, because it was owned by a very well known Mafia that, I said to myself: 'DiNozzo, henceforth you shall choose your employers after to have studied them very closely'! So, I decided it was the better option to move to Washington" **  
**Jethro stares at him, now filled with curiosity "You seem to manage very well the art of deduction" **  
**"Ha! I'm and always have been a big fan of the police procedural films and tv shows myself! For instance, Magnum...Do you know Magnum?" **  
**"No" (Oh, God he is annoying!, Jethro thinks) **  
**"Ah, man, you can't disclaim Magnum!" he squints "He lived an authentic playboy life, discovered complicated crimes...and drove a Ferrari! Starring Tom Selleck!" **  
**Jethro watches him in silence, with an expression of absolute unbelief (This guy seems to be a bit...childish...or he is an idiot, a complete idiot! Oh, man!)**

He rolls his eyes as the young man continues chatting and heads into the Bathroom "I'm...er"  
Tony nods and heads out to the balcony as he waits for his Roomie to finish.  
Jethro sighs in delight as the hot water runs all over his slightly dirty skin (This is heaven) he slowly washes himself before rinsing off and rubbing himself dry. He wraps the towel around his waist as he heads back into the room...only to pause at the wonderful Scent/sight of food.  
Tony looks up, from his seat on the bed, at the sight of movement and his mouth suddenly dries up as he gazes at the naked, slightly damp, chest. He sweeps his eyes over the muscular body and is thankful he is sat down with a plate in his lap, as little DiNozzo suddenly stands to attention. He clears out his throat "F-Food is here"  
Jethro nods and opens the draw to grab a pair of boxers. He drops the towel before tugging on his underwear and places the towel back into the Bathroom. Once he has tidied up, he heads to the bed and begins to eat

**"This tastes good, very good" Tony says, between mouthfuls "I do prefer pizza, but the lasagna is always welcome" **  
**Gibbs nods in approval "Mmm" **  
**Tony eats like a horse, but he stops to look at his roommate and frowns as he doesn't seem the type of the frantical eating, nor the gluttonous kind of guy (This man might have been out of food and poorly nourished for a long long while!) Feeling suddenly compassionate, Tony lies "Hey, I'm feeling full...and I don't want to put more weight on...you can have the rest of my lasagna, if you want?" **  
**Jethro grabs the plate and continues eating, as if were the last thing he could do in his life.**

Once he is full, for the first time in a long while, he gathers up the plates and leaves them outside the door. He gazes down the long corridoor and smirks (You have a bed to sleep in and food delivered to your room...this is heaven!) with that thought in mind, he heads back in but frowns as he notes Tony has gone. He walks over to the balcony and then glances in the Bathroom...only to pause at the sight of the man shaving his legs "What...?"  
Tony huffs "I'm sexier when hairless"  
Jethro shrugs "Thought you looked alright as you were"  
He slits his green eyes and stands, causing the towel that was covering him to fall to the floor, before holding up his hands "Would you pay to see a 'hairy' butt like mine dancing in a thong!?"  
The silver haired man sighs and avoids looking at the mans hard cock "If you want they hairless person...wouldn't they go to the Pink Panda? And see the woman dancing?" at the flinty glare, he steps back and gives him a look of confusion.  
Tony huffs and places his razor to one side "We have the check outs to get to before giving Tobias a private show"  
"Show of what?"  
He just stares at him until the man goes pink (He is rather adorable when embarrassed)  
Jethro smiles and heads over to his drawers and tugs on a pair of combats before pulling on a Marine CORPS hoodie. He puts on his trainers and watches Tony get dressed, cringing as the man squeezes himself into the tight leather trousers before putting on a green skin tight silk shirt.  
"Ready?"  
He nods and follows him out of their room and down the stairs.

+NCIS+

Jethro squirms as he tries to get the feeling of the Doctors hands off himself (I don't know the Doctor Mallard...but if he is as touchy as Doctor Roberts, then I don't want too) as he heads into Tobias's private rooms ready for his performance

**+NCIS+**

**Tobias is sitting in a luxurious armchair, amidst red velvet upholstery, smoking a fine Cuban cigar and sharing his habitual Macallan with an older man, blonde, thin and small, whose voice conveyed an exquisite British were talking about some strange issue (involving...corpses?). **  
**When they discover the two new acquisitions waiting in the little antechamber, Tobias turns his head and smiling, gestures to both "Come forward, my friends...I want to introduce you to my Partner and best companion ever, Doctor Donald 'Ducky' Mallard" **  
**Tony looks at him with admiration, while shaking his hand. "Doctor Mallard? The famous Professor, Medical Examiner...?" **  
**"The very same, young man" the Doctor replies, looking at him with light, pale blue eyes and a friendly smile, turning to Tobias, he states "Frankly, my dear Tobias, I didn't know I was so celebrated among the local youth...This reminds me once, when I was highlighted as military advisor in Thailand and I didn't take notice of the fame that preceded this humble person of mine...Thus, I-"**  
**Tobias looks alternatively at the two newcomers, making an ill-concealed grimace of weariness. "Ducky, enough, please...I just want the exams, and, please, tell me if they are fit for this job" **  
**The Doctor approaches to the younger man, and, after a strict perusal of his features and body, examining his arms, armpits, legs, torso...even his teeth and throat and the whites of the eyes, while palpating the lymph ganglions under his chin, he asks "Do you have Italian origins, young man?" **  
**Surprised, Tony replies "Yes, Doctor...How did you...?" he accompanies his surprise by waving his hands. **  
**The Doctors smiles "I lived more than ten years in Rome, young man...Also, your name is...Anthony? Like Marc Anthony, the Roman triumvir-" **  
**"Enough, Duck!" Tobias warns, impatient. **  
**The Doctor smiles even more, signs the document that assures Tony's correct fitness, disposal and preparation for the job, and turns his face to the other newcomer to repeat the examination before the third man joins them as he is getting examined by Doctor Roberts.**

+NCIS+

Jethro stands there, feeling very nervous and waits for the music. He inwardly cringes at the fast beat but shakes himself as he begins to sway his hips (Thank God you can dance!) with that he continues moving his body in an arousing manner.  
Tony slits his green eyes as he spots Tobias's gaze fixed onto Jet and smirks as he strides forward and wraps himself around the pole, in a move a pole dancers would be jealous of. He gives the man in charge a flirty look before slowly stripping and bends over, to give him a wonderful view of his arse in a thong as he peels away the leather trousers.  
Kort slits his jade eyes in jealousy and begins to strip until he is in nothing but a thong aswell.  
Jethro continues dancing as he gazes inbetween the two practically naked men and sighs as he spots the disinterested look Tobias gives him (Come on Gunny...it's either strip or live back out on the streets and winter is coming!) with that thought in mind, he kicks off his shoes and slowly removes his hoodie while continuing with the provocative hip movements. He smirks as Tobias eyes darken in arousal and he turns before slowly removing his combats until he is dancing in his cotton white boxers...but turns pink at the fact they are tented (Did dancing turn you on, Gunny?) as he gazes at the other to men and notes that they both aren't hard, he shrugs (It must just be you)  
Tony pauses in his pole dancing as he spots Jets tented boxers and his eyes widen (Shit! He is big!). He shakes himself out of his thoughts as he attempts to continue but smirks as he notes the sight of the mans erection has also put Kort off.

**Tobias' eyes travel from one man to another. When the music is over, he approaches Tony, always smiling "Good! Very very good! And to be Italian!"**  
**Tony laughs "Do you have Italian origins, too, Sir?" **  
**"Sí, caro!(yes, dear!)..,And it isn't 'sir' in anyway...You can call me Tobias...or TC, if you prefer" **  
**Tony looks happy and the gathers his clothes, putting on only the shirt and leaves the room, whistling and turning suddenly his face to the others, he says, mockingly, waving his hand "Good luck, fellows!" **  
**Tobias stands before the British man, holding his haughty look. "You have such an interesting style, Mister...Mister?" he turns briefly to check his agenda, that Ducky immediately hands him **  
**"Kort" the arrogant man replies, with his lips contracted in a maybe depraved smile. **  
**"Well, the job is yours, too. A steward shall accompany you to your room"**  
**Without abandon the ironic attitude, the British man nods in approval. **  
**When he is already at the door, Tobias stops him, saying, like a polite advise "About the fur...ehhm...the hair...on your chest...could you?" **  
**The man turns to face him, defiantly and replies "No. I shave my head and this should be enough" **  
**His tone is so overwhelming, so absolutely commanding, that Tobias (not used to be commanded or ruled by anyone else but himself) recoils one step, and almost mumbles "As you wish..." he swallows "See you in this evening's show, then..." The insolent newcomer nods again and he leaves the room and an astonished Tobias, who turns, harrumphing to face an absolutely amused Doctor Mallard "Did you see, Ducky? What a...cocky brat...what a-" **  
**"He isn't a brat" Ducky interrupts, raising his index "But I may admit he is a cocky man, indeed...and very proud of his origins. Also, he is ironic, sarcastic, typically may be warned...gently advised...of to not bother or disturb him in anyway, my dear Tobias...This reminds me of my former teacher and professor, Doctor Rutherford, who-" **  
**"Enough" Tobias face is reddened, and he feels suddenly a strong wave of unbearable warm. **  
**Jethro has contemplated the previous scene with curious eyes (It seems that the Boss doesn't like the furry bodies...Thank God you are pretty old and you have only a light silver buzz!)**

He stands to attention as the shorter man circles him and gasps as his cock is grabbed through his boxers  
"Dancing turns you on? Or is it the sight of half naked men?"  
He stifles his growl and shrugs "Never been turned on by a man before"  
Tobias stills and gazes into the darken blue eyes "You a virgin then?"  
Jethro nods "Yeah...I've stroked others to completion and I have given/recieved blow jobs" he smirks "I was known for the best mouth in my Platoon"  
The man turns to his companion "What do you think, Duck?"  
Doctor Mallard thinks it over "His body is healthy and he is sure to bring in a lot of money" with that he reaches out to stroke the bare chest "Yes...I think you should keep this one"  
Jethro lets out a sigh of relief (That fuck for that!)  
Tobias smirks but gestures to the white boxers "Although, none of that"  
He nods "I shall try not to become aroused"  
They both laugh, but at the confusion within the blue eyes, they stop. Tobias steps forward "I meant, I want to see you in a thong...not cotton whites" he shrugs "Your dick can stay hard, as it's bound to bring in more money" with that he dismisses him

**Jethro stares at the door in astonishment. **  
**"Hey, you can go to your rooms now...and change for the performance as it shall take place" he looks at his beautiful golden pocket watch "Three hours, more or less" he pauses and broadens his smile even more "We open late at night!" **  
**A black man enters the room by another smaller door, carrying a pretty big bag and nods at him, saying "Thank you, Gerald" **  
**Gerald looks at Jethro "Here you have your clothes for the show, if you excuse me...we have more aspirants to consider" He turns his back, while the Doctor nods at him in a friendly greeting gesture. **  
**Jethro returns the gesture, before he leaves the room carrying the bag with his new wardrobe.**

**+NCIS+**

**At the other end of the corridor, a young man is shivering and can't control the constant shaking of his hands. **  
**The one so called Gerald, who had left the room by that small backdoor, approaches him, saying, in an amicable tone "Sir, the Boss and the Doctor are waiting for you" **  
**The young man hesitates, then begins to walk toward the big door and enters Tobias's private room. **  
**"Come in, come in, don't be shy, young man!" the Doctor greets him, smiling**  
**"G-Good ev-evening I-I came to apply f-for the j-job" **  
**"Good! Name, please?" **  
**"D-Damon W-Werth" the young man says, in a whisper, raising a pair of incomparably beautiful turquoise eyes.**

+NCIS+

Jethro sighs as he enters his shared room and gazes at the clothes he was given. He sits on the bed and cringes at the blue leather thong and huffs at the torn-look jeans (Well...you can't complain, at least it's safer than the streets) with that thought in mind he removes his clothes and stands there naked as he tries to work out which way the thong is meant to go. He turns as the door opens and nods in greeting to Tony before gazing at the small piece of fabric

**"C-Could you help me with this, p-please?" **  
**Tony laughs at the sudden stammering man and replies "Of course, of course, my friend! Leroy...it's Leroy, ya?" **  
**Jethro narrows his eyes, when looking at the green eyed young man "It's Jethro, I go by my middle name" **  
**"As you wish" the younger one says "Give me it. Ya...it goes so" **  
**"W-What? Does it let one's arse with that thin thread...and...?" **  
**"It, just inside it...Let me, please" He helps Jethro to put on the little cloth...but, in the way his hand travels from Jethro's feet to his waist...he (deliberately?) rubs, as if in passing, the older man's cock.**

His hips thrust forward at the touch and he flames crimson as his cock suddenly hardens "S-Sorry"  
Tony smirks and gives him a flirty look as he crowds him to the bed "You like me...don't ya?"  
Jethro gives him a nervous smile "I-I..." he nods "Yeah"  
He chuckles and runs a hand down the muscular chest "So...how about it?"  
Jethro arches into the touch and blinks as he tries to figure out what he is being asked "Wha-?"  
Tony huffs "You a Top or a Bottom?" at the confused gaze, he rolls his eyes "Do you take it up the arse or are you the one who gives it?"

**Jethro gets shocked "I-I've never been with a man...in an intimate intercourse...I mean never...fucked not been fucked, I-" **  
**Tony kisses him with a sweetness that surprises himself "You are deliciously innocent! I like this!" he kisses him again, more passionately and Jethro lets him take the dominant role in the kiss, opening his mouth all what he can, to welcome his tongue. Breaking the kiss and rubbing seductively his nose against Jethro's silky shoulder, Tony murmures "We could begin with a soft frottage...have you been into frottage?" **  
**Jethro swallows the rest of his own saliva, that is now mixed with Tony's and says, very shyly "I...don't know what is frottage...I only have given suction...and have been cocksucked by my fellow Marines...We see also our hands" **  
**"Hands, ah?" Tony grabs Jethro's cock and taking Jethro's hand, guides it to his own "Well, let's use hands, then...He begins an excruciating, long series of strokes, to stop to continue them "Attempt to adjust your rhythm to mine...you have good hands...God, these are good hands, indeed!" Tony pants and tears from Jethro a long whining sound, that puts him on the edge (So soon?This is unusual! This is...rare!)**

Jethro groans and thrusts up into the touch, growling as Tony lines up and he feels the other mans cock rubbing against his own. A whine escapes his chest and his thrusting increases in speed and he stiffens as he climaxes with a shout at the same time as he feels Tonys cum splattering his chest. He lets out a startled grunt as the other man collapses onto his chest and he turns his head to nuzzle the mans neck "That was..."

**"That was pure delight" Tony says, after to have struggled to recover his breathing "You are so beautiful, Jethro...I've never seen one like you" **  
**Jethro shrugs "As if it were true..." **  
**His voice sounds so touching, that Tony kisses him on his mouth, on his nose, on his cheeks, on his forehead, with an unusual fever "It IS actually true, Jethro...I'm not a liar...I can be...a madcap sometimes...but never a liar nor a traitor, Jethro, please...I'm honest...and I sense you're the most honest person I've ever met!"**

He feels his cheeks redden and huffs as he wiggles out from beneath the muscular body "We better get cleaned up before we met Tobias again"  
Tony rolls his eyes as he lazily stretches himself out "We have two hours...why rush?"  
Jethro shakes his head and heads into the Bathroom. A groan of delight escapes his chest as the hot water runs down his body (A hot shower whenever you want...heaven)  
Tony narrows his eyes as the hunky man ignores his obvious flirting and he gets up from the bed (I want him...and I shall be his first!) with that he enters the Bathroom and joins him in the shower while wrapping his arms around his middle before nuzzling the strong neck "I want you Jet...I really do"

**Jethro turns his head to face Tony, and he asks "Have you been with many men before?" **  
**Tony laughs, while kissing that incomparable neck (His muscles are so strong, so strong...what matters he is somewhat older than me!) "Not too many. Maybe the right amount...to be able to meet you" **  
**"You're a flirtatious brat" Jethro mumbles, licking Tony's earlobe "You're a delicious brat...and I'm..I'm too old, too battered...I'm-" **  
**"Shhh" Tony goes to shut Jethro's mouth with a kiss "Never say that! You aren't old, nor battered...and, if you have suffered a lot in your life (I'm sorry, I am good at reading people, and I've noticed it when I saw you)...know, please, that I've also passed through hard times...and since I was very young" He sighs profoundly, putting aside bitter memories and smiles again "Thus, I always smile, please...smile...you have a wonderful smile" **  
**"How can you know that, if you have never seen it?" **  
**"Make me see it" **  
**Jethro swallows tears of a strange sweetness he hadn't felt since long long time ago, and brings Tony an enlightened smile.**

+NCIS+

He follows Tony out, while trying not to fidget from the weirdness of wearing a thong and turns a corner...only to end up on his backside as a young man runs into him. He lets out a grunt as the startled man ends up across his chest and narrows his eyes as he gazes down "You going to get off me or what?"  
The man cringes and scarpers off the man "S-Sorry! I'm late! I-" he pauses as he reconises the silver hair and blue eyes "Gunny? Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs?"  
Jethro looks up and smiles as he accepts the hand up "Damon? Corporal Damon Werth?" at the nod, he tugs the man into a hug "It's good to see you kid!"  
Damon smiles and returns the hug "And you Gunny!"  
Tony looks on with jealousy as Jet hugs and smiles at the young man

**"What are you doing here, kid?" Jethro asks, after to have broken the hug **  
**"I-I was running out of money myself...I lost the job I had obtained when I came back from Iraq...I saw the advertisement on a shop window and I thought it would be a good idea to attempt to earn some bucks...so I shall be able to come back home" **  
**"Same here, kid..Same here" Jethro smiles at him and Tony approaches, feeling a rage of jealousy that travels from his chest to his head **  
**"Hey, hey! We are late, we have to be on stage in twenty minutes, boy!" **  
**"Y-Yes, Sir..I'm sorry Sir" the young lad lowers his beautiful turquoise gaze and goes crestfallen to enter the following room. **  
**In the path to the stage, Jethro asks him a last question "Did you obtain the job, kid?" **  
**"Yes, Gunny. I did" **  
**Tony gets curious, too "And who shall be your partner?" **  
**"I don't know...The man is still with the Owners..."**

+NCIS+

He takes a deep, calming breath and follows Tony on Stage...only to still as he spots a big crowd watching them. He nervously swallows and turns as he hears Tobias's voice echo from the speakers  
"Valued Guests...I am happy to give you a preview of The Green Dragons new Dancers!"  
Cheers and wolf whistles echos through the room  
"Gentlemen! I am happy to present...DiNutzo, The Italian Stallion!"  
Tony smirks as the spotlight beams down on him and he steps forward and swivels his hips as he turns in a circle.  
Once the crowds calms the Tobias continues "And his Partner...Gunny, The Silver Fox!"  
Jethro smirks as he gazes at the crowd while standing at parades rest but lowers his head slightly as he looks up through his lashes as he glances at the crowd.  
Tobias's eyebrows raise in shock at the lusty looks his 'Guests' give the silver haired man (He shall be a keeper!) with that he continues "Also  
we have a new one...a unique gem, a British man!" he smirks at the way the crowd strain to look and he swings the spotlight onto the other man "I am  
happy to present Kort, The Jade Hyena!"  
Kort steps forward and glares at the crowd before suddenly smirking and turns his back on them as he bends over in a seductive gesture

**The crowd's whistles and screams almost scare Jethro, but Tony gestures to him, like saying 'don't worry, you have them in your fist!' **  
**Tony advances and begins his solo, while a saxophone follows the sensual, almost obscene movements of his hips **  
**"Bellissima ragazzo! (beautiful boy!)" a rough voice cries, in Italian "Give me your phone number, caro (dear), and you shall have a good good time!"**  
**Tobias laughs behind the back curtain and Ducky approaches him, holding two glasses of pure Scotch **  
**"This is what I call a big success, my friend! Let's make a toast to celebrate this!" **  
**"Thanks Duck, could you say if everything went well with the silver man and the British one?" **  
**"Excellent, my friend!" Ducky's eyes glow due to his incipient drunkenness "They are healthier than a solid oak tree! Well, I Daresay...than two solid oak trees...hahaha!" **  
**"And what about the younger man, the one who arrived the last?" **  
**"Ah, yes! Well, that young lad showed some anaemia...like an impoverished blood, due to have spent long periods of lad! But it is nothing that a good diet, well supervised and some vials of vitamins (that I've already prescribed) couldn't heal very easily!" **  
**In the meanwhile, the audience is burning. **  
**"Hey, you, silver beauty! How much to have a go in your arse?" a very deep, raucous voice grunts, between hiccups "I have money I can pay you very well!"**  
**Tony, who was on his pole stretching for his next dance, can hear the statement and goes forward, showing an authentic rush of furious rage in his emerald green eyes. **  
**Another voice (a high pitched, very vicious voice) screams "Cockney beast...can you perform a wanking session for me? I shall pay you...in pound sterling!" **  
**The Jade man approaches the front of the stage, and screams, in a deep tone that makes the guy almost cum instantaneously "You shan't be able to cover the indicated price...It is too expensive!"**

Tobias narrows his eyes as the Italian takes the spotlight away from the silver beauty and turns to his old friend "Duck...is there something happening between DiNutzo and Gunny?"  
Ducky slowly blinks as he attempts to sober up as he gazes out to watch the possessive stance "I fear...something has"  
He nods "A pity..." he rubs a hand over his face "I can't accept relationships...it's bad for business" he goes to walk in and remove them but is stopped by a hand on his shoulder  
"No, Tobias...they shall be taken by the rival Clubs, if you get rid" he sighs "Maybe talk to them and if they still want a relationship...inform them that it can't affect their work"

**Tobias thinks for a moment, then he nods "Yes, I think you're right, Duck...I can't allow the white Parrot to have them...those guys are really coarse...they allow sexual performances on stage...something I've strictly forbidden here! If a customer wants sex with anyone of them...then he can make an offer and rent the chosen one for a night...giving him back in perfect state!" **  
**"Of course-hic-my friend...course!" Ducky states, raising his index and showing a shameless red nose. **  
**Tony stares at the guy who had screamed to Jethro and shows him the typical Italian gesture (to bite his fist) like an attitude of open defiance. **  
**The man stands up (he is a pretty old man, thin, with a nauseating face and wears glasses) and replies "You shall regret to have threatened me...I'm in the Government!" **  
**Tobias goes pale "Hey, isn't that the SecNav, Clayton Jarvis?" **  
**Ducky fits his glasses to be able to see better and nods "He is, effectively, my friend...he is the very same!"**

Jethro hides his unease as he sways his hips to the beat of the music and huffs as Tony continues to piss off the man who causes his skin to crawl. He rolls his eyes as he grabs Tony by his belt and spins him away before grinding himself against the hot Italian body, smirking as he spots the lusty looks his actions create.  
Tony glares at the disgusting man before possessively running his hands over the silver beauty as he whispers "You're Mine"  
Jethro shivers and smirks as he twists within the hold, swaying his hips in a gypsy dance to the beat of the music as Tony caresses his body in a lusty, erotic dance.

**The sight is so voluptuous, that many men in the audience feel themselves leaking. **  
**The hideous man (who was, indeed, Clayton Jarvis, the Secretary of the Navy) begins to masturbate under the table. **  
**The high pitched voice that had screamed to Kort before, screams "Wank yourself while watching them! Show us your arousal, beautiful beast!" **  
**Kort walks two...three steps forward and spits into the repulsive mans face.**  
**The man throws his head behind and grabs his erection, howling "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" while cumming viciously before everyone. **  
**"This is getting out of hand, my dear friend" Ducky advises "You should cut this act now..." **  
**The lights go off and the music stops, while Tony grabs Jethro by his waist and runs off the stage. Kort slowly walks to the backstage, laughing mockingly and when he walks before Tobias, the Owner stares at him with a longing look.**

Jethro frowns as he is dragged back and into his room. He grunts as he is thrown onto the bed and turns with a gasp as Tony takes his mouth in a  
possessive kiss while heavily petting him. He groans and arches up into the touch with an embarrassing whine, while removing his clothes as Tony removes his own and leans down before deeply kisses him  
"I want to take you, Jet! Please? May I?"  
He looks up while being aroused beyond his imagination "I-I..."  
Tony nuzzles the strong neck "I'll be careful, I won't hurt you...but instead I'll give you more pleasure than you have ever believed could be possible!"  
Jethro groans as a hand wraps itself around his hard, leaking cock. He looks up into the green eyes and nods "Yeah Tony..."  
A dazzling smile crosses his face and he rears back before swallowing him down. He smirks at the startled gasp and slicks a finger before slowly  
pushing it past the tight ring of muscle

**Jethro pants softly and spreads his legs in an almost unconscious way...like begging for more contact, like asking for to be definitively possessed.**  
**"You're so beautiful...so beautiful" Tony mumbles, kissing Jethro's collarbone, and pausing only to change his kisses into a frantical licking "I fell for you in the very moment I saw you crossing the door...and I've spotted you before, when we were in that row, with the other aspirants..." **  
**Jethro struggles to hold on as needs release, since he had got aroused during the erotic performance on stage. **  
**Tony introduces a finger, coated by his own saliva and a bit of make up he kept from his act...Then he remembers the lipstick that he had put on for the performance and uses the soft velvety bar to ease Jethro's hole even more "Easy, my love" he says "I love to take the control, yes...but I never would harm any partner...and much more less one like you so beautiful, so perfect, so pure..."**

Jethro groans and flexes his hips as Tony swallows around him  
"T-Tony?" Tony smirks as he pulls out the lipstick and stretches him further with his spit "Ready?"  
He nods and bites his bottom lip "Please?"  
Tony chuckles as he spits into his own hand and rubs his saliva all over his hard cock. He lines up and smirks "It'll burn slightly...but the feeling shall pass"  
Jethro nods and stills as Tony slowly pushes in, all the way until he feels him pressed up against him

**Jethro can't believe the pain...but neither can he believe the immense fulfillment, that promises to finish in an unbelievable pleasure. The waves of warmth tinge his face and Tony sucks in his earlobe murmuring soothing words**  
**"Endure, endure, my love! This burning pain shall pass very soon...and you shall feel as never before that you are loved, cared, raised to join a paradise" And the paradise arrives when his own angle of penetration, brushes Jethro's prostate, tearing a long, desperate whine from the Silver man.**  
**"Tony!" he exclaims, lost in a sea of strange feelings and painfully keeping alive the last remains of his own mind.**

Tony smirks and begins a slow relaxed pace, making sure to hit his prostate on every stroke "I love you Jet"  
Jethro whines and rocks back to meet him "I didn't know being with a man could...could be like this" he gazes up into the darken eyes and smirks "I...I think I feel the same"  
He growls while nuzzling his chest as he slowly picks up groans and arches up as the pace quickens.  
He reaches out and caresses Tonys back before stiffening and coating them both in his cum.  
Tony snarls as the internal muscles squeeze his cock and he bites Jethros shoulder as he climaxes deep within him.  
Jethro cringes at the feeling of wet heat inside him but grunts as Tony collapses ontop of him while the hard cock still pulses within him

**Painfully recovering his breathing after the powerful intercourse, Tony says, while going down to lick Jethro's cum that is sparkled all over his belly "You are so delightful...so...responsive! I didn't have to stroke you, you came deliciously with my cock inside you..." Tony licks him clean, tasting that creamy substance that (he knows) shall become his main addiction. At the same time, he can hear three knocks on the door "What!" he asks, without abandon his licking task "What do you want!?" **  
**A timid voice replies "I'm s-sorry...I-I must enter to change my clothes...I may go to the stage in ten" **  
**(What an annoyance!, Tony thinks) "But...don't have you a room for yourself?"**  
**"N-Not yet...there was a filtration and it's r-raining, sir..." **  
**Tony gets up as soon as he can, puts on a robe and throws another to Jethro, who does the same and sits on the bed, cross legged as he watches the goings on. Then he goes to open the door and the tall, muscled figure of a young man with short hair, turquoise eyes and a sad appearance enters the room, smiling shyly **  
**"Hiya, Gunny...I enjoyed your performance...I w-was watching from**  
**the b-backstage..."**

Jethro smiles as he tightens the robe around himself "Thanks Damon" he gets up, cringing at the feeling of cum slipping down his leg and as he heads over "Have you got a place to rest yet?"  
Damon lowers his gaze and bites his bottom lip "No...Mr Kort hasn't enough room for another person and Mr Tobias says the other rooms are under work at the moment" he looks up with a sad smile "Mr Tobias says that he didn't think he'd take on as many Dancers...and at the moment, it's first come first served"  
Jethro sighs and gazes at the massive bed before turning to Tony "Would you mind Damon sharing the room with us? Least until the work is finished and he can move into one of them?"  
Tony slits his green eyes "Why should I share my half with him?"  
He growls while slitting his own blue ones "It's raining outside! And I will not allow him to spend time out there!" he sighs "If not...he can take my half and I shall sleep elsewhere"

**Horrified by the perspective of Jethro sleeping on the streets, or (worse) with another man, Tony finally accesses "Well, ya...he can remain here...but only for tonight, ah?" **  
**"Thanks, sir!" the younger man says, with his eyes still humid and a soft expression of gratitude all over his beautiful features **  
**"I'm not 'Sir'...My name is Tony or DiNozzo! Now what's your name, kid?" **  
**"My name is Werth, Damon Werth, Mr DiNozzo...former Corporal in the Marine Corps" **  
**Tony turns to face Jethro who is preparing himself to take a shower "So...did you know him there?" **  
**"Yes, Tony...I was the Gunnery Sergeant Instructor in charge of his unit" **  
**Tony seems tranquilised, yet satisfied by Jethro's brief explanation (Everything is brief when it is related to Jethro!), and grabs the phone to call the bar "I know you crave for coffee, Jethro...how do you like it?"**  
**Jethro doesn't hear him, because he is already under a delicious hot shower (This is heaven!). **  
**"He likes it bitter, strong and black" Damon dares to reply, tearing a furious glare from Tony's mistrustful eyes.**

Jethro sighs as he walks into his room wearing a towel around his waist and notes the glare Tony aims in Damons direction (Great...one fuck and he believes you are off limits to any other!) he shakes his head as he heads over to his drawers "Damon, you can place your clothes in here...if you want?"  
Damon smiles "Thank-You Gunny" with that he empties his bag and sorts out his clothes before picking out his outfit. He gives Jethro a shy smile before heading into the bathroom to change.  
Tony growls as the man goes and goes to lit up a cigarette, only to turn as a hand touches his shoulder "Do you mind smoking outside?" at the raised eyebrow, he smirks "I've quit and I have come to the realisation that cigarette smoke...stinks"

**At the glare he receives, he holds up his hands "Do as you wish, Tony" with that he leaves the room and decides to take a walk in the corridors, to see what is taking place on the stage. **  
**He spots three more dancers who are already on stage and he isn't one for peeking in curiosity, but he is slightly bored and wants to pass time. So, he looks out peeking behind the backstage and spots three more men: one of them very tall, thin, brunette, with a maybe pretty long nose, more or less his own age, who is dancing with his hips attached to a younger man, slightly robust, dark curly hair, while he is stretching in his pole. In the other pole, he can see another man, somewhat younger, blonde, stretching one of his legs while the crowd whistles and cries one thousand obscenities. **  
**"Those three need more practice" a voice states behind him and he turns and spots, the Owner, who is smoking a long cigar and holding a double Scotch glass. **  
**Jethro doesn't reply, but he wants to ask why the young Damon wasn't given a room with any of them, knowing that one of them (the British one) has a room only for himself "May I ask, sir...ehm...Tobias...why did you send the young newcomer to our room?" **  
**Tobias laughs "I thought you wouldn't mind some company, only for tonight...I think the masons and the plumbers shall finish for tomorrow, in the early afternoon" Tobias looks inquisitively to him, from head to toe and asks, in a suggestive tone "And my I ask if there is something running between you and Tony DiNozzo, your current earmarked roommate?"**

Jethro cringes and shrugs "I'm no longer a virgin, if that is what you are asking"  
Tobias slits his eyes "As long as it doesn't affect your...dancing, then I  
don't really care as to what you get up too"  
Jethro cocks his head to oneside "What exactly does the Jobs entail?"

**Tobias takes a long sip from his glass, and begins to explain "As you have heard while 'dancing"...ehem...some men get very..'anxious', so to speak, when they contemplate your 'abilities' on stage. Among those men there are a few who ask for some company for one night...or perhaps for only two or three hours...If they pay what we ask (I must put a price accordingly to your expectations), they can have you for a couple of hours...or maybe for the rest of the night, if there is good money...and not only for me...but also for you. This may sound a bit...'rude' to your eyes, it is the way these things usually work...but you must you agree, if you don't the man must go back home with empty hands" **  
**Jethro thinks about the words he has just heard (So, this uncovers a sort of dissembled prostitution...What have gotten yourself into, Gunny?) "And...and if I don't agree, Mr Tobias?" **  
**"No Mister, please!" Tobias raises his hand "Well, if you don't agree, there shan't be a instance, one of these men, a very conspicuous character in the city, in the Government...and in the Navy...asked for you...and I denied the possibility, since I had no idea if you had a previous...ehem...'experience' with men" **  
**Jethro smirks "I'm a Marine! I mean...once a Marine, always a Marine. I have endured almost everything on Earth,Tobias...and, as I've stated before, I'm no more a virgin to male on male sex"**

Tobias gives him a thoughtful look as he slowly circles the silver haired man "Just a minute a go...the very man had made me a an even bigger offer to  
spend a couple of hours in your company" he stops infront of him "So what do you think?"  
Jethro inwardly cringes as he remembers the way the mans face looked him over (Can you let that creep touch you?) "What happens if your Dancers keep refusing the men?"  
He shrugs "I'll have to let them go...as it brings in more money when they agree"  
Jethro huffs and runs a hand down his face "Ok then...but I'm not doing a full night with him!"  
Tobias chuckles and wraps an arm around his shoulders as he leads him to a hidden corridoor "Head to room six, he'll be with you shortly"  
Jethro nods and slowly heads to the room to await the mans arrival

**When he is entering the room, he discovers a known face. A tall man, in black leather pants and leaving the room labelled seven. **  
**"Good evening, Gunnery Sergeant" a voice with a fine British accent says "I knew I would see you here..." **  
**"You...you are the Englishman...the one who was with..." **  
**"Indeed, Gunnery Sergeant" **  
**"And how do you know I am...I was...a Gunnery Sergeant?" "I know almost everything. Now, have a wonderful night" He greets, bowing slightly his head, and disappears down the dark corridor. Only a brief instant later, a fat man, sweaty, reddened, with strong marks of a beating on his face, also leaves the room. **  
**Jethro scratches his head, and walks into the room labelled six.**

**Jethro paces the room (Fuck! You're so nervous!) he sighs as he sits on the bed (Its either this...or back out on the streets!) with that in mind he gets himself comfortable and glances up as the man walks in. **  
**The man pauses at the sight and smirks "Strip, Gunny" **  
**He inwardly shivers and stands as he removes his clothes while folding them up neatly on a chair until he is naked. He stands to attention as the man approaches and forces himself to stand still as he a hand strokes his chest in a possessive manner **  
**"I've always wondered what it would feel like, fucking a Marine...a powerful Marine" **  
**Jethro slowly swallows and shrugs "You have two hours to find out...er...what do I call you?" **  
**The man smiles "Jarvis" **  
**He nods "Ok, Jarvis, where do you want me?"**

**"Bottom" Jarvis mumbles, with a heinous voice that Jethro immediately dislikes. **  
**Jethro goes to bed, and lies down on his back, fixing his icy blue**  
**eyes, like two dead flies, in the man's light green ones. **  
**"Spread your legs, Silver Fox" the man orders "And show me how you stretch yourself..."**  
**The man takes a seat just infront the bed,for to be able to watch the 'spectacle'. A mirror, lining the ceiling, reflects every one of the Marine's movement. **  
**Jethro does as he has been asked for and puts a finger inside himself, stretching himself. He feels himself already loosened (Tony**  
**fucked me less than one hour before...I hope this shan't hurt!) **  
**"Fuck yourself, with your fingers...inside and out...so...good, very very good!" the man nods deviously in approval "Now, take your cock with your other hand and stroke it very very slowly..." **  
**Jarvis undoes his trousers and frees his own leaking cock "Let's stroke at the same time, beauty..." He grabs something from the little table he has near and slides it into his own pants...Jethro couldn't see very well, but he could have assured it is a sort of sausage? "I can't cum without something inside my arse...a sausage will suffice, while I fuck you in your beautiful, round, perfect arse"**

He inwardly cringes as the man mounts him. A grunt escapes his chest as Jarvis thrusts up to the hilt in one move and he growls as his hands are grabbed and forced above his head  
"Beg me! Beg me to stop!"  
Jethro looks at him in shock only to yep in pain as his cock is backhanded  
"I said...beg me to stop!"  
He growls "Stop! I asked you to stop"  
Jarvis smirks as he thrusts into him "Now fight me!"  
Jethro growls but jerks as his cock is hit yet again and slits his eyes in anger as he attempts to push the man off him but when he manages it, he is cuffed around the head and is ordered back on the bed with his leads spread  
"I didn't mean succeed! I have paid over the odds to fuck you! And I shall make use of every penny!"  
He snarls but quietens at the threat of another slap "Good...you are learning" with that he thrusts back into him.

**The man groans and pants while thrusting inside him. **  
**Jethro watches in horror as his body responds to the constant stimulation of his prostate, that is furiously shaken off with every stroke **  
**"You're erected again...hard as a stone...good, good...I always wanted to fuck a Marine! Think of this!" he gasps "I might see all those proud dashing Marines every day, with their tri-colour uniforms, upright like sculptures...those almost bald heads...that martial air...I-I might always put an excuse to go to the bathroom, to be able to stroke myself...dreaming of an assassin fucking with one, two, three...ten of them at once!" he pauses, and sighs in delight, drooling "Aaaaaaaaah! But you are worth ten of them! You, the legend, the infamous Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs...the hero! I'm fucking a hero, I'm fucking a hero!" The man repeats the phrase with a tone between idiotic and totally craziness. **  
**(This guy is a lunatic!) **  
**"Fuck...ing a he...ro tra la la lala fuck...ing a..." his voice is cut by a hideous scream, the repulsive sound of his orgasm "He...ro" he finishes, babbling, and soaking Jethro's face with his nauseating slobber.**

Jethro cringes and jerks away as Jarvis licks and sucks at his neck and growls as a hand wraps itself around him before stroking him in a tight fist  
"I want you to cum..."  
He huffs and reaches down, slapping the hand away as he strokes himself to completion. He grunts as he coats his chest and lays there panting as he tries to get his breath back.  
He smirks and leans back, keeping his half hard cock within the former Marine, as he gazes down at him "You are beautiful...I want to keep you"  
Jethro glances up and shrugs "I belong to Mr Tobias" he turns his head at the beep and smirks "Times up" with that he flips them over and gets off him, cringing as the cock is ripped from him  
"Bye"  
Jarvis slits his eyes as the silver haired beauty gets dressed and leaves the room "I will have you...you will be mine!"  
Jethro keeps walking until he is within the safety of his own room. He glances around and sighs in relief as he notes that he is alone and quickly strips out of the soiled clothes before heading into the showers. He slides to the bottom and hugs his legs as he cries into his hands

**+NCIS+**

**Tony enters the room, happily whistling a canzonetta (Italian song), and counts the bills that the rich Italian mafioso has paid him for sucking his cock "Well, the 'capo' was generous!. He calls out "Jethro, tomorrow we shall have big steaks with fine wine!" while placing the money in his drawer but frowns as he notices that jethro isn't in the room. Tony looks inside the bathroom, listening to a sobbing noise. "Jethro?! What happened to you?!"**  
**Jethro can't speak, nor look into Tony's eyes. **  
**Tony quickly opens the faucet, soaks a towel, and proceeds to clean the older man's face, that is covered in tears and snot "Jethro...what did that man do to you?!" **  
**"He...he f-fucked me! He s-slapped my face...and..." **  
**"What?!" Tony flies into a rage "I shall speak to Tobias, he shouldn't have allowed you to join that man! You were unprepared! And, overall..." he embraces the man with all his strength "You are supposed to be mine only...only MINE!" **  
**Jethro wants to ask for Tony's forgiveness, but he remembers that to do so is only a sign of weakness. So, he takes refuge into a hermetic mutism, and lets the man guide him to bed. **  
**"That son of a bitch hurt you! You are bleeding, Jethro!" Tony grabs the phone and calls for help "Please, Jimmy" he says to the Bartender "Call the Doc..My room mate is hurt...please, hurry up!" **  
**"No...need to call for anything, Tony...Those were the rules...these are the rules: Do what they ask you for...otherwise you shall end in the streets again'"**

Tony sighs as he softly strokes the crying mans face "Jethro...you should have reported him to Tobias" at the panic he spots, he shakes his head "Tobias takes care of us, he needs us for money and...well...if we end up broken, he is out of pocket"  
Jethro sniffs as he wipes at his eyes "That man...he was crazy!" he looks up with wet blue eyes "H-He kept going on about f-fucking a hero...he knew my name"  
He frowns "He should...he would have referred to you as Gunny or Silver Fox...it's your stage name"  
Jethro shakes his head "No Tony...he referred to me as Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs!"

**Tony looks at him, astonished, and scratches his own head, thinking, with his green eyes wide open "You were a Marine...but that man hasn't the aspect of a military one...I mean: he has not the physical aspect! Neither the martial air of someone who could have been in the army...He looks like one of these bureaucrats...I have a great deal of them, since they use to surround my Father" Two discrete knocks at the door interrupt his talking. **  
**The Doctor enters, and, waving his hand to Tony, indicating he must move, he approaches the older man who lies in bed with his beautiful blue eyes now closed. "Please, young man, stay aside, while I examine this poor friend of ours..." **  
**"D-Doctor" Jethro begins to say "I don't think it shall be necessary...It was...a scene that got out of hand..." **  
**The Doctor sighs in worry "This is the main object of our preoccupation (And I'm speaking also for my friend and Partner, Mr Fornell), since we had some problems with this customer before" **  
**"Then...why don't you forbid him entrance?!" Tony explodes, angry. **  
**"Because, my good boy, that man is a very powerful character in the city, in the Government" **  
**"A bureaucrat!" Tony states "Didn't I say it to you before, Jethro!?" and he turns to face the Doctor "A Politician?" **  
**"The Secretary of the Navy. He depends exclusively on the President...and on nobody else"**

**His blood runs cold "The S-SecNav? T-The most powerful man except the President!?" **  
**Tony frowns but his eyes widen as he spots the panic and he quickly gets beside him, tugging him against his chest "Calm down, Jet!" he looks at the Doctor "I'm sure Tobias won't let him near you again...will he Doc?" **  
**Ducky gives him a reassuring smile "I shall inform Tobias that the lad shall never be near him again...and that he needs a few days rest" **  
**Jethro nods and curls around Tony (God! You only have just met him! And yet you trust him?) as the Doctor checks him over.**

**Ducky leaves the room, and, when he opens the door to exit, they can hear a loud noise of thunderous applauses. **  
**"W-What is this about?" Jethro asks. **  
**"Hmm...let me go to see, eh?" Tony says, and kisses his nose, in a frolicsome gesture "I will be back soon!" He leaves, but returns almost immediately, laughing. "It seems that our forced companion roommate, the young man...Demian?" **  
**"Damon" Jethro rectifies. **  
**"Well, Damon or whatever...had a resounding success!" **  
**"How is that?" **  
**"I don't know...Better ask to himself...He is coming back!" **  
**A shaking Damon enters the room, always crestfallen, and with a defeated air of infinite shame. **  
**"Hey, congratulations, man!" Tony pats his shoulder "We could hear the applauses!" **  
**"I had...an..incident on stage..." **  
**Both men look at him with an astonished expression. "What happened,man?" Tony asks. **  
**"I-I didn't notice...I was...cumming...in front of all that audience!" And, saying that, the boy runs to hide in the bathroom. **  
**Jethro wants to get up and go to comfort him, but Tony stops him **  
**"No, Jethro...Leave him alone...He was so ashamed that he not even noticed that you had been injured!" **  
**"But the boy can do something crazy...he was ashamed to death!" **  
**Tony grabs his lover by the shoulders, and looks seriously into those magnificent blue eyes "No"**

Jethro slits his eyes and pushes Tony out of the way "I will not leave another Marine" with that he tugs on the robe and straightens himself up as he walks over to the Bathroom. He aims a growl as Tony goes to tug him back and knocks on the door "Damon?...Werth? Answer me"  
A small voice answers "G-Gunny?"  
"Yeah Damon, it's me...your Gunny" he smiles as the door opens and he walks in while locking the door behind him. He sighs as he gazes at the ashamed man and shakes his head "Come on...lets get you cleaned up" with that he helps him out of the soiled clothes and into the bath as he runs the the water.  
Damon lowers his head "I-I'm Sorry...I should leave and disappear"  
Jethro huffs as he begins washing the depressed man "None of that talk! You are my friend and I shall not hear those words from your mouth!" with that he rinses him off before washing his hair and heaving himself up to grab a towel "Rinse out your hair and lets get you dry"  
He nods and does as he is ordered. A soft whimper escapes his chest as the fluffy towel is rubbed against his skin and he looks away in shame as he realises that he has become aroused "I am so Sorry"  
Jethro chuckles and rolls his eyes as he presses up against the young mans back, pressing his own erection against him "See...nothing to be ashamed about! As I'm also aroused"  
Damon goes pink "Thanks Gunny" he jumps as the door handle moves  
"Jet!? Jet come out!"  
Jethro huffs and wraps a robe around the younger man as he open the door. He leads Damon to the bed and spoons up behind him, while wrapping his arms around his middle as he glares at Tony.  
Tony slits his eyes and hits the lights as he slinks into the bed and spoons up behind 'his' Jet and growls...only quieting as Jethro growls back. He huffs and presses closer as all three men drift off to the deep slumber of sleep


	2. Chapter 2

**The daylight enters by the window, blessing with some rays of hope the shared loneliness of the three dormant men. The rain has stopped and a new sun brights...even for those ones who have nothing more than a warm breathing to give some shelter to their pain.**  
**Jethro opens his eyes and contemplates the young man (so young and so alone!) curled between his arms, feeling Tony's perspiration against his back. Jethro feels he should enjoy these bodies that seek for comfort...and also bring the consolation of their young, strong company. He wants to get up, feeling almost completely awaken, but he fears to wake his two companions, who seem to have found the peace that only a dreamless sleep can bring.**  
**Damon feels him move and he also awakes, opening his misty eyes.**  
**(His eyes look like the sky immediately after the rain, Jethro thinks, letting himself get lost into that touching gaze)**  
**"Hiya, Gunny" an innocent voice greets "Good morning..."**  
**"Good morning, Damon...Did you sleep well?"**  
**The young man rubs his eyes and stretches his arms "Yes...Better than in many years" he tries a shy smile "Thanks, Gunny"**  
**"Nothing to be thankful for. We are Marines, remember? What is the motto of our Corps?"**  
**"Never leave a man behind" Damon repeats, sitting upright in the bed.**  
**Jethro gets up and noticing he is naked, he covers rapidly himself with his discarded robe**  
**"I shall go to get your robe...so you can get up, too and have breakfast"**  
**Jethro knows the boy isn't eating, he can see the ribs under the taut skin: Damon is still muscled and built like a full fledged Marine, but it is evident that he has lost some weight in these last times.**  
**Feeling the noise and the movements, Tony wakes up, too and his dazed green eyes already show a distant expression of anger "I forgot we had company" he says, in a very dry tone**  
**"Tony, better attempt to be gentle with Damon, please?" Jethro asks and in this simple phrase, even if with politeness, he also wants to make him understand that he shan't tolerate any kind of rejection towards his fellow Marine.**

Tony slits his eyes...but backs down as Jet growls at him. He huffs as he gets up, not caring that he is parading his nakedness, as he heads to the phone and orders breakfast for them.  
Jethro sighs as he spots the way Damon tries not to look him and smirks as he opens his arms, grunting as the young Marine practically runs into him. A chuckle escapes his throat as he hugs the man "You ok Damon?"  
Damon nods but then shrugs "Still ashamed of yesterday...but I am thankful you were here"  
He nuzzles the cropped black hair but turns as a warm body presses against his back, to spot Tony looking at him with sad eyes. He shakes his head before leaning back, taking Damon with him, so he is leaning on Tonys chest while holding the young Marine close

**Damon turns his head and searches for Jethro's face, offering him a sweet view is so tender, so touching, that the tough Gunnery Sergeant leans over him and kisses the inviting mouth.**  
**It isn't a sensual kiss, nor lustful, or voluptuous...It is a simple welcoming kiss, like saying without words: 'I shall be always defending you before all!'**  
**Tony grabs Jethro's neck and attempts to break that kiss...He feels jealous and at the same time, turned on by the view.**  
**Noticing that, Jethro leaves Damon's lips and turns his face to Tony, who takes his mouth in an obsessively possessive kiss, almost biting those luscious lips.**  
**Damon rubs his face against Jethro's chest, moaning softly, like a little lost animal seeking for refuge.**  
**Jethro embraces the younger man, while allowing Tony to exercise the powerful dominance on his mouth, opening it even more, to receive the green eyed man's tongue: a tongue that desperately fights to overcome his throat, his voice, his soul, all his being. Thick pearls of sweat covering his body, Jethro begins to rub his own cock against his thigh, in a move that a dog would have found pleasant. A distant animal desire begins to flow and overwhelms him, inspite of all the sexual activity he had during the precedent day (Tony becoming his first...and then that hideous man whose remembrance he wants desperately to erase) Jethro's balls look enormous, heavy, round, strong...and hard as he doesn't remember to have felt them in years.**

Damon glances down at the impressive, and daunting, erection. His eyes darken in lust as he watches it rubbing against his thigh and he reaches down to softly run his hand down the length, jerking in arousal at the deep groan his actions cause.  
Jethro tears his mouth away from Tony before taking Damon lips in a possessive kiss as he leans over him, presenting his own rear to the other man.  
Tony growls as he nuzzles Jethros spine before spreading the mans cheeks as he licks along his entrance, chuckling at the deep growl and the way he pushes back into him. He continues rimming him, becoming more aroused at the deep grunts and smirks as he soaks a finger before slowly penetrating him.  
Jethro growls and pushes back onto Tony as he bites Damons lip. A deep whine escapes his chest as the younger Marine strokes him with a tight fist and he thrusts into it while fucking himself onto Tonys finger and tongue

**Jethro grabs Damon's leaking cock with his hand and begins to stroke the young boy, softly, very softly, with a torturing pace.**  
**Damon whines and closes his eyes, throwing his head back.**  
**"So, Damon...so...give it to me...let it go, kid...you need to let it go..." Jethro's husky voice is a poniard aimed directly to Damon's mind, a mind that is now concentrated on the voice. Jethro can see how the young man's balls are trembling and fondles them with the palm of his hand...delicately, to don't alternate them anymore "See how your balls are screaming for release, kid...Give it away to me, Damon"**  
**"Yes, G-Gunny!" the young boy is stammering, in the middle of an uncontrollable wave of mind-blowing pleasure "Y-Yes...I w-will give it...to...you!"**  
**Tony's mouth leaves the obscure and warm shelter of Jethro's hole, but it is quickly replaced by the green eyed man's anxious cock.**  
**Jethro welcomes the intrusion with a long moan, while Damon coats his hands with a thick gush of boiling creamy sperm.**

Damon gasps as he comes down from his high. He gazes down at his Gunnys hard cock and smirks as he quickly grabs the lube and stretches himself. Once loose enough, he spreads his legs "T-Take me...Gunny, please?"  
Jethro growls and tugs him down as he sheaths himself with the tight body. He rests his head on Damons shoulder as he licks his hand clean.  
Tony gazes at the sight and groans as he thrusts, becoming more aroused at Damons grunt as he pushes Jethro into the younger Marine. He growls as he wraps his arms around Jethros waist as he grinds himself into his Lover, forcing him deeper into Damon at every thrust.  
Damon whines as he pushes back at every thrust, he feels himself becoming hard once more and he tugs at the silver strands as he takes Jethros lips in a desperate kiss...whimpering as he tastes his own essence on those wonderful lips.  
Jethro growls as he dominates the young Marines lips as Tony fucks him into Damon. He feels his orgasm approaching and cries out when he feels Damons muscles contract around his hard cock while wet heat splashes across his chest. He growls and climaxes within the younger man before crying out in shock as Tony bites his shoulder at the same time wet heat explodes within him, signalling Tonys completion.  
The three men collapse into a sticky, exhausted heap as they try to get their breath back

**Damon struggles to catch his breathing again and murmures, between panting whimpers "I..I love you, Gunny"**  
**Jethro sighs profoundly, turning his face to see Tony's flinty green eyes "He is only a kid...forgive him, Tony" he says.**  
**Tony has deposed his previous anger: the orgasm has calmed his usually explosive nature and he replies, soothed by the post orgasmic bliss "I know, Jethro...and I forgive"**  
**A discreet ring bell takes them off their misty state of mind**  
**"Here comes the breakfast" Tony announces "It must be Palmer...the Bartender"**  
**They look inquisitively each other, like asking 'Who shall go to open the door?'**  
**Finally, Tony gets up and puts on his robe "Well, fellows...You win for once...but the next time I shan't get up...so, decide which one will go to answer the door"**  
**Jethro smirks at him and the young Marine in his arms smiles, while rubbing his cheeks against the Silver man's shoulders.**  
**Tony opens the door and Jimmy enters, smiling with such a timid expression "Good morning to the three of you" he says, struggling for to not stutter "The breakfast, as has asked for: two very strong, bitter black coffees and a third one with double cream, triple sugar and cinnamon...toasts with marmalade, butter, ham eggs and a plate of tropical fruits. I'm sorry for the banana pancakes, but Mr Tobias kept all of them for himself"**  
**"So..." Tony grabs a toast and begins to eat, without more preamble "Is your Boss a gluttonous man, Jimmy?"**  
**"Oh, yes...he is...Very!" Jimmy's eyes look enlightened when Tony slips two one hundred bills inside his pocket**  
**"A good performance, eh?" he asks, winking "Mafioso was very generous"**  
**"Oh, he is a Boss! He is one of the most feared bosses in all the East coast!"**  
**"Oh...really?" Tony asks, eating a great piece of omelette**  
**"He had some...'business' with...er, they were...a bit-" he waves his hands "-estranged...but...they are friends again and everything thanks to Mr Tobias' new acquisitions! Overall thanks to you!"**

Jethro rolls his eyes and blokes out the chatter as he enjoys a slice of toast while picking at the fruit, he pauses as he notes Damon gazing hungrily at the food and sighs as he pauses him his half eaten toast "Here"  
He quickly takes it and finishes it in two ravenous bites. He licks his lips and watches him eat the fruit.  
Jethro huffs and gestures to the food "You can eat, Damon...you don't need permission"  
Damon scoots closer and as his Gunny lifts his hand with a strawberry between his fingers...he leans forward and plucks it out of his grasp with his lips. A groan escapes his chest at the sweet flavour and watches through lusty eyes as he repeats the process.  
Tony quietens at the sight and dismisses his friend as he stalks over and presses against Jethros side before hand feeding him a slice of omelette.  
Jethro groans at the move but at a whimper, he continues to hand feed Damon while accepting the offerings from Tonys long fingers

**Once sated and absolutely aroused by their food play, the three men enjoy caresses and touches, Tony remembers: "There is a Sauna with Jacuzzi in the first floor...We can go there?" **  
**"Better to remain here, I guess" Jethro points to Damon "I'm afraid that the boy could be ashamed by someone else's presence" **  
**"But we are all of us companions! These two men...the tall brunette and his pretty wobbly mate...seem to be friendly Tony insists. **  
**Damon snuggles in between Jethro's arms: the boy seems to don't want to abandon his secure refuge**  
**"Tony...we could wait until tomorrow...Also, I am not fully healed yet"**  
**"Gunny?" Damon's voice sounds authentically concerned "What happened to you, Gunny?"**  
**"One of our 'illustrious customers' went too far with him, kid...I assure you that this shan't repeat" **  
**"Y-you should talk to the Owner..." Damon dares to say **  
**"This is just what I shall do, Damon...and thus I want us to go out and face him...I know (I had references about this site before) that he loves the Jacuzzi, and spends many many hours there..."**

+NCIS+

Jethro gazes around the big room and sighs as he spots Tobias in the last Jacuzzi. He goes to approach, only for Tony to tug him back  
"Lets enjoy one of the Jacuzzi...just the two of us?"  
He sighs as he spots Damons hurt look and glares at Tony.  
Tony rolls his eyes "Fine! I meant the 'three' of us" with that he tugs him over to the first one. A smirk crosses his face as he strips the older man before himself and enters the bubbly water.  
Jethro shakes his head as he turns to the young Marine "Come on Damon"  
Damon gives him a shy smile as he strips himself and follows his Gunny into the water. He moves himself inbetween the strong arms and nuzzles his chest. Jethro chuckles and turns his head to kiss Tony.

**Tobias spots the three men and leaves for an instant the newspaper he was closely reading. Removing his glasses for near vision, he gestures at them: "Good morning to all the company! Did you sleep well?" he munches at one of the banana pancakes that are placed on a little table, beside his Jacuzzi "And was the breakfast okay?" **  
**"Yes, thanks!" Tony states, waving his hand "It was excellent, Mr Fornell"**  
**"Tobias, please..." **  
**Tony harrumphs "But we must file a complaint, Mr...eh...Tobias" **  
**"Ya? What happened?" Tobias stands upright, in a very concerned attitude, while wrapping a big towel around himself "One of your habitual customers...eh...Mr J...hurt my companion here" **  
**Tobias approaches them "Do you mean...CJ?" **  
**"Yes, Clayton J...the Sec-" **  
**"Shst! Shut up!" he raises his hand "I know who are you talking about..." he scratches his head "I swear that he shan't be able to hurt the Fox again...I will find a replacement for him" **  
**"A...replacement?" Jethro asks **  
**Tobias lights a cigar and in a very confidential tone, he says "He likes the martial air type...If only I could offer him a surrogate" He glances at the group, puts on his glasses and his light grey eyes turn enlightened "Yes!" he points at Damon "This young man shall suffice!"**

Jethro growls and tugs Damon to his chest "NO! I will not allow it!"  
Tobias raises his eyebrow "I'm afraid that you have no say in the matter" at the glare, he shrugs his shoulders "He is an expensive customer...I can't refuse him, otherwise I shall be outta pocket"  
Damon pats the strong arm "I'll be fine, Gunny"  
He shakes his head "No" with that he turns to Tobias "I shall continue seeing Jarvis as my customer"

**"But...if you were complaining, I can't allow him to hurt you in anyway! I shall be out of pocket and I want to keep him happy and satisfied, but...if we can 'use' another...ehem...'elements'...why should you risk your integrity...your health? You were very well received by the public: you are worth every penny, Fox...I'm sorry, I cannot agree" **  
**Tony smiles in triumph, but Jethro refuses to leave Damon, who is like a refugee in his arms... **  
**A rough, deep voice states from behind "Leave the kid in peace...I shall go instead" **  
**Everybody turns to face the British man, the Jade Hyena, who was 'casually' standing behind them "I couldn't avoid listening to your discussion" he says, very politely, but his tone is everything but a subordinate tone "I can endure the customer" He turns to face Tobias "So, you won't loose your money...and these two ex-Marines shan't suffer any kind of threat or injury anymore" **  
**"It is a very generous offer from your part, Jade" Tobias says and everybody notices he is licking his lips "But-" **  
**The man interrupts Tobias' speech "Now, this is yours, I guess?" He throws him a beautiful golden cufflink, with diamonds and the initials TCF engraved in it "It was under my pillow. I suppose you had a hard time searching for it"**  
**Tobias goes crimson "Y-Yes, Thanks" Saying that, the man turns his back, strips to his bathing suit and enters one of the Jacuzzi, ignoring their presence. **  
**Tony harrumphs again, attempting (vainly) to hide his mocking smile "Well! Problem solved!" **  
**Tobias looks doubtful "Yes" he says, in an almost inaudible tone, and returns to his Jacuzzi, in silence. **  
**Tony rubs his own hands "Ha! The old pimp has a personal toy!" **  
**"Tony!?" Jethro states, with some admonition in his voice **  
**"Well, at least, that crap shan't bother you anymore...If he says he can endure...I guess he can"**

Jethro shrugs but can't get rid of the feeling deep in his gut that tells him that the SecNav shall not be happy with news...but ignores it as he enjoys the peace and the company of the two other men while relaxing in the water.

+NCIS+

It's been a week since his encounter with Jarvis and there hasn't been any sighting of the man. He shakes himself out of his thoughts as he takes Damons hand before taking Tonys as they enter the Stage after Tobias's introduction  
"Tonight, you lucky people! You shall have 'Gunny' the Silver Fox! Along with 'DiNutzo' the Italian Stallion...and also 'Marine' the Titan!"

**Jethro stands by his pole and grabs it feels relieved (That hideous man didn't come back during this past week!) and in a certain way, has realised he fallen in love after many many years of solitude and sadness...and that he has gained, also, a devoted fellow Marine that he can protect and care for.**  
**The music begins (This saxophonist is improvising over the melody of 'Sempre fidelis', the Hymn of the Marines!) and he assess his best moves, stretching widely his right leg and smirking seductively to the audience. He is wearing a Marine blue leather thong and the traditional Military cap of the Corps (I think it's authentic!), the cap is slightly thrown on his face, covering it he takes it off, the crowd murmurs, all at once "Ooooooooooooooh!", captivated by the stunning beauty of the man's face...and it is then just in that very moment, when Jethro spots that nauseating man...again.**

He inwardly cringes at the lusty look the man gives him but keeps with the dancing as he heaves himself up the pole with his strong arms, displaying his strength and power.  
Tony swallows at the sight and slowly stalks over before pouncing on the man and grinding himself against him to the beat of the music before turning around and presenting his rear to the audience.  
Damon glances at the crowd and gives them a seductive smile as he sways his hips as he crawls up the pole and hooks his long legs around it before letting go and spreads his arms as he slowly sinks down and ends up doing a handstand.  
Jethro chuckles as he takes Tonys hand before taking Damons and gives the crowd a flirty wink as he leads the two men backstage

**The crowd is going asks for more. **  
**Happy, Tobias welcomes the three men with an enormous smile, saying "Won-der-ful!" **  
**Ducky approaches, joyfully drunk "Oh, what a success! What a success!-hic-this reminds me of one of my old friends, who was a great per..performer! One night, in the Co...Covent Garden-" **  
**"Enough, Duck!" Tobias stops him "They shall have plenty of time listening to your friend's misadventures! Now there is a very important request!" **  
**"I thought there shan't be more...'requests' from Mr CJ" Tony says, disgusted "At least, not for the Fox..." **  
**"And it shall be so! Nothing with the Fox!" Tobias states, waving his hands and then turns to Damon "He wants you for tonight, said he shall pay very well, giving you also a generous perquisite..." **  
**"What!?" Jethro exclaims "No, way! He is a kid!" **  
**"A kid that already knows how to perform erotic dances in front of a crowd, Fox...for your not a virgin in anyway...I suppose" Tobias looks mischievously at Jethro's eyes. **  
**"Don't worry, Gunny, I shall be fine" the younger man says **  
**"This is my Titan!" Tobias says, gladly, while patting his shoulder "Sixth door, on your left!"**

Jethro snarls and slits his eyes as the young Marine heads off. He turns to Tobias and growls "He better come come back to me not damaged!"  
Tobias shrugs "Jarvis knows the rules...and so does Damon" with that he walks off and watches the Hyenas performance.  
Tony bites his bottom lip as he listens to the deep growling. He sighs and gently strokes the strong shoulders "Come on Jethro...lets wait for Titan in our room"  
Jethro turns to look at him with narrowed eyes...but relaxes as he only spots worry within the green gaze. He nods and slowly follows.

Damon nervously paces the room as he waits for the mans arrival. After about twenty minutes the door opens and the man in question walks in

**Damon looks at the man's face and immediately experiences such a strange repugnance **  
**"Good Evening, beautiful" the man speaks with a high pitched, disagreeable and twangy voice. He draws near "Now, please, beauty...can you turn over, so I shall be able to see your charm in all its splendour?" **  
**Damon does as he has been asked for **  
**"Good, good...very very good! I liked the Fox, but you are younger...and I can play the Good Teacher with you!" He smiles perversely "A Good Teacher that can be, sometimes, very severe, however...Now, my little Pupil, lie down in the bed, and spread your legs...as widely as you can..." **  
**While Damon does as he asked, the man opens one of the drawers in a big artistic console that is beside the big mirror and takes out a whip "First lesson: the scourge play" he says, sniffing something from his pocket. **  
**Damon immediately notices that the man is using cocaine on himself. **  
**Jarvis flicks the whip, that sounds with an infamous snap "Stay still, otherwise I must tie you up..." Jarvis says, spitting on him "You look nice ordinated with my saliva...I'm wondering how nice you shall look decorated with my milk...and your blood?"**

Jethro paces the room as a deep bad feeling spreads across his gut. He shakes off Tonys hand as he continues to pace while glancing at the door now  
and then.  
Tony sighs as he watches him stalk the room like a caged Tiger. He shakes his head as he decides to run a bath.  
He slits his blue eyes as Tony finally leaves and smirks as he quietly opens the door before jogging over to room six. He stills as he hears Damons shouts of pain and growls as he slams open the door.

+NCIS+

Damon trembles as the man on the high lifts the whip and he cries out in pain as it slices his skin. Tears prick his eyes and he backs away as his face  
is grabbed  
"Are you FUCKING crying!? Thought you were a Marine!" with that he cracks the whip another two times across the trembling mans shoulders, tearing out two more pain filled screams but turns to the door as its slammed open to reveal 'his' Silver Fox

**"ENOUGH!" Jethro screams, with his most loudest Gunnery Sergeant's commanding tone, you old crap piece of shit! Leave this Young Marine...NOW!" And he grabs the man by his arm, throwing him to the floor "I don't care if you are the Secretary of the Navy, the President of the USA or the Emperor of Japan!" Jethro exclaims, in the climax of his anger "You shall pay for what you have done! Son of a bitch! Old depraved waste!" **  
**"P-Please...I c-can't endure a s-scandal...I have business! I have...duty"**  
**"DUTY?! AND YOU DARE TO TALK ABOUT DUTY, CRAP?!" Jethro's rage is so strong, that it can be sensed in the environment,like a thick curtain of bloodthirst and unlimited violence. He grasps the man by his neck, rehearsing the famous 'Marines' key' "A bit of constriction, and you shall loose the air of your lungs...turning blue..." he does as he is saying "a bit more, and you shall struggle for air..." he continues tightening his powerful arm around Jarvis' neck "A bit more...and-" **  
**"G-Gunny, no! P-Please! D-Don't become a murder due to this...b-bastard of a man!" the poor boy,who is bleeding and still sobbing in horror and pain, laboriously attempts to stand in the bed.**

Jethro glares at the young man but nods and drops the struggling SecNav before taking Damon in his arms and leaves the room. He spots Tobias running towards him and growls "Bastard! Look what has happened...all because you wanted his money!"  
Tobias cringes at the bloody marks along Damons skin and glances to the room before clicking his fingers.  
Jethro slits his eyes as muscular men approach him but calms as they head into the room and drag out a spluttering Jarvis. A smirk crosses his face as the SecNav is thrown out of the Club and he turns his back on Tobias as he carries Damon to his room.

+NCIS+

Tony glances up as the door to their room opens and goes to scold Jethro...only for his eyes to widen in shock at the sight of the bleeding, trembling man in Jethros arms "Shit, Jet! What happened to him?"

**"That crap...that son of a bitch!" Jethro is already in the middle of one of his worst flights of rage "He was scourging the poor lad!" **  
**"Mannaggia!(Damn, man!)..Did you show this disaster to Tobias?" **  
**"Yes, he came...and with two henchmen he threw that crap out of the club" **  
**"I hope he shan't allow him the entrance again! I heard many stories..." **  
**"Help me, Tony, please...go to the bathroom and bring me a moistened towel?"**  
**Tony runs and does as Jethro asked for. **  
**The older Marine is already so furious, that he feels his own blood boiling "I should have strangled him!" he repeats. **  
**Tony rubs softly a piece of cotton with alcohol all over Damon's wounded arm, while stating "No, Jethro! It shall be better so, to be compelled to face dishonour...shame" **  
**"Indeed, Gentlemen!" a soft but secure voice concludes from the threshold "The public ignominy is the worst of punishments..." **  
**"Doc, you came!" Jethro feels tranquilized. **  
**"Of course, my friend! Tobias called me immediately to come and look at**  
**this poor young lad..." **  
**"And the SecNav?" **  
**"Oh!" he waves his hand, theatrically "For that kind of breed I gave the expressed order to say that I was busy!" **  
**Tony and Jethro interchange a tiny smile of contentment. **  
**The Doctor examines Damon closely and prescribes some antibiotics and painkillers "Give the prescription, please, young man, to my assistant, Mr Palmer" **  
**"The bartender is your assistant?" Tony asks, curious **  
**"Well, he has...many talents! Also, Tobias has hired a new bartender...I think his name is Terence...Theodore-" **  
**"T-Timothy" a soft voice says, also from the threshold "W-with your permission, please?" A younger man enters the room, carrying a trolley with a good variety of food and beverages. "The Owner...Mr Fornell...ordered that you should be resting for two or three days...you three, I mean, Sir" he says, addressing to Tony, who enjoys that 'Sir' immensely. **  
**"Good, good...thanks and you can retire. What's your name?" **  
**"Timothy, Sir, but people keep calling me 'Tim'" The boy nods and leaves the room.**

Jethro nods in greeting but refuses to take his eyes off his Titan. He carefully moves into the bed and smiles as Damon instinctively moves closer, he opens his arms as he rests against the headboard while Damon snuggles into the circle of his arms "Hey, Titan...you ok?"  
Damon nods as he presses closer "He only hit me a few times..."  
Jethro growls as he holds him close while the Doctor cleans and bandages the wounds "He'll never harm you again...I'll kill him if he does"

**+NCIS+**

**Tobias is fidgeting, drumming his fingers on the desk, waiting for Ducky to come back "How is he?" His voice sounds very concerned. **  
**"Oh, the young lad shall live, he is very strong, my friend!" Ducky sits down and Gerald pours him another glass of Scotch **  
**"What worried me the most is the fact that the SecNav was involved in all of this monstrosity, Duck...I never should have allowed the customers to pick up the boys just here...I would have encouraged them to go elsewhere with the 'petitioners'..." he slams his hand on the desk "But this shan't be repeated! No, way!" **  
**Two knocks at the door interrupt Ducky's response.**  
**"Ya?" Tobias asks, without moving. **  
**"Er...Sir...I have a proposal...and-" **  
**"Come in!" **  
**The young Ned Dorneget enters the room, dressed with a long Greek tunic and crowned with grapes. "I was playing my Bacchus dance...and a man asked me to accompany him later...to the room eight?" **  
**"No!" **  
**"But...I know it is a way we have...and you too, Sir, with your permission...to make more money!" **  
**"I said'NO!' Was I not clear, Bacchus?" **  
**"Crystal, Sir...so no deal?" **  
**"If you want to go out on a date with someone, it is your business...and you must do it when you are 'OUT OF OFFICE', so to speak!"**

+NCIS+

Jethro starts awake at movement and watches through slitted eyes as the Jade Hyena enters the room. He glances at Tony and Damon, who are cuddled up together in his arms, before whispering "What do you want!?"  
Kort silently moves closer and frowns at the sleeping men before glancing at  
the Fox "Do they...they really love you?"  
He just looks at him and slowly nods "Yes...as I them"  
Kort cocks his head to one side "How do you know that they do? Do they get you gifts? Or do they use you for sex?"  
Jethro frowns "We enjoy sex...but I wouldn't accept gifts as I am not for sale"  
He sighs "So...how do you know that they love you?"

**"I isn't something that you could know rationally...ehm...what's your name?"**  
**"Name doesn't matter, Now then answer" **  
**Jethro begins to feel annoyed with that strange newcomer "Oh, well...Listen to me: I'm not good at words...but I guess it is something you sense in your heart" **  
**The stranger looks into that blue gaze with eyes that are everything but friendly "Heart?" and he breaks out laughing, he stops, and spits on the floor**  
**"Hey, don't do that!" Tony awakes, and gets up pushing violently against the unwelcome foreigner "And how did you enter here?" **  
**"Your door was open" the man replies,simply "And I wanted to see what were you all doing, its a matter of habitude on my part" **  
**"I don't care about your 'matter of habitude' and your elegant accent,go to Doctor Mallard's...maybe he shall want to talk to you! Now...get out of here!" Tony pushes him to the door **  
**"I-I only..." **  
**"GET OUT OF HERE!" Tony slams the door after to have pushed violently the newcomer out **  
**"Tony..." Jethro looks annoyed **  
**"Please, Jethro...why did you leave the door open, without lock or bar on?"**  
**Jethro smirks and embraces Damon's head "A 'matter of habitude'" **  
**Furious, Tony gets in bed and covers himself entirely with the comforter, including his head.**

He chuckles at the sight but quietens as he softly caresses Damons face "Are you ok?"  
Damon glances up and snuggles closer "I'm better Gunny"  
Jethro nods and turns to the lump before shaking his head and gently kicks him "Oi, Brat! You coming in here or what!"  
Tony growls as he slowly shuffles closer, into the warmth of Jets arms. He huffs as he makes himself comfortable "Stupid British Teabag! Interrupting my sleep!"  
Jethro sighs and cuffs Tonys head "Shh! Trying to sleep!" with that he pulls the two men closer as he drifts off while trying to figure out why the conversation has made him feel uncomfortable

**Jethro thinks of the incident and promises to himself to keep some sort of surveillance over that unwelcome newcomer (There is something very disgusting in that guy, Jethro thinks) and decides to slowly get up and go outside, to get some fresh air. **  
**After to have kissed both men, covering and wrapping them with the bedcovers, Jethro puts on his robe and goes to the corridor. He doesn't spot anything that he could qualify as suspicious (I'm a Marine...I live in surveillance!), and walks to face the big balcony, surrounded by glass windows, that opens to the splendid view, in spite of the rainy night: the storm has passed and a soft rain embellishes everything with its beautiful shade of liquid diamonds. Jethro begins to think that life isn't always a disaster, that to have arrived there, to that infamous club, was maybe one of the best things that happened to him in all his life. He has decided to take care of all what he has now: it isn't too much, but it is 'something', and he feels he shan't be able to live without that 'something'. He realises that he is giving to himself the explanation that newcomer had asked for and he smiles...**

He closes his eyes against the slow cool breeze and sighs in delight before stretching himself out. He goes to head back inside...only to yelp as a dart  
is shot into his rear! He frowns as he tugs out the bullet and lifts his head at the low whistle. After shaking his head he stumbles forward and falls over the balcony...before being caught in a blanket. He slowly blinks (How...? Who...?) a voice catches his attention and he glances to the left as he is placed into the back seat of a car  
"Thanks Tom, Sachs...I owe you both"  
"Think nothing of it Jarvis! Now enjoy your Toy"  
"And leave me out of it, if you get caught! I can't let Tobias know I am involved! He is already suspicious!"  
"Stop being a wuss Sachs!"  
Jethro growls as he tries to climb out of the the car but his limbs refuse to co-operate. He snarls as Jarvis appears before his eyes, he glances up to his window before jerking back as the car door is slammed down shut he feels the engine start.

**"W-Why...me?" he asks, in a haze of dizziness, not feeling his own legs and arms responding to his own command **  
**"Just because I like you, Gunnery Sergeant...and also let me say that you once snubbed me...It was during a parade, when I became the new SecNav, after Christian Davenport's...ehmm, 'tragic death'" **  
**"You...you son of a bitch! You were involved in that assault! I recall it...we were in red alert for days!" **  
**"I, of course, myself, with the help of my CIA fellows...I owe them that...and also this" he caresses Jethro's arm, but Jethro can't feel his humid, sticky hand "Because I knew where you were thanks to one of these old good fellows of mine..." **  
**Jethro remembers in a lightning, in a flash, the brief appearance of that strange newcomer "The B-British...?" **  
**"Haha! You are clever! But I must inform you that he isn't a British anymore: he betrayed his Country...Now, he obeys only me!" **  
**The car runs quickly through dark streets, almost hidden, while the rain intensifies and the wind moves distant trees (Are these trees? Or telephone poles?) Jethro's mind is a whirlwind of images, sounds,everything becomes more distant each second past...until there is only a profound, black, thick obscurity involving his mind and his senses...**

+NCIS+

Jethro awakes with a start and groans as his head begins to ache. He slowly cracks open an eye and glances at his surroundings (Great...naked, in a room that has a bed and a toilet...just great!). He shakes his head, only to whimper as a sharp pain shoots through him.  
Once the World stops spinning...he slowly gets up and goes to walk away, only to stop with a stumble as a chain snaps taunt. He gazes down and sighs at the metal cuff around his ankle "Shit!" with that he tugs the chain and follows the links until he finds the end, which is attached to an iron hoop in the wall besides the bed. A deep sigh escapes his chest as he realises that there is no escape...so he takes a seat on the bed as he waits for his captors return.

Jethro growls as he spots Jarvis but jerks back at a crack of a whip  
"On your front! Spread eagle"  
He just glares at him "We aren't at the Club...I don't have to do anything you say!"  
Jarvis growls and goes to step closer only to quickly back out of range as the Gunny goes for him. He stays just out of reach before glaring and leaving the room.  
Jethro waits until the man leaves...before sighing and heading back to the bed. He sits in the middle of it and hugs a pillow (I want Tony...and I want Damon) he shivers as a cold breeze runs over his naked flesh and he begins to rock, in an effort to keep warm.

An hour or so later, he turns to the door as a plate of food is shoved through a hatch in the bottom. He glances around before hesitantly going over and picking it up. After sniffing it, he shrugs and heads back to the bed as he begins to eat.  
About half way through the porridge like substance...he begins to feel lightheaded and he shakes himself to get rid of the feeling as he finishes off the meal. He slowly gets up and staggers to the door and drops the plate as he falls heavily against the door (Shit! I-I think he drugged the food!) with that terrifying thought in mind, he staggers over to the bed and face-plants the mattress...just as the door opens

**Jarvis stares at him, smiling pervertedly "Well, well, well! It seems that I've found the just means to Dominate the beast!" **  
**Jethro raises his face and barely can see the heinous face through the pall of dense mist. "Now...you shall you behave...or may I be compelled to use more 'incisive' methods?" **  
**Jethro bites the coarse cushion, in a gesture of desperate rage and impotence. He can feel the brutal zigzag of the whip, maneuvered with merciless ability by the repulsive man, the image that comes up when Jethro closes his eyes, is the one of a giant weasel, a hydrophobic weasel, with its mouth pouring a nauseous, bad smelling foam...**

Tears rolls down his cheeks as his skin burns from the abuse. He growls as Jarvis grabs his hair, forcing him to look into the mans darken eyes and he takes a deep breath before spitting into his face.  
Jarvis lets go and jerks back as the Marines saliva splatters his face. A deep laughter escapes his chest as he wipes his face "I knew you would be perfect! Even though you have no chance to get free...you still have some fight in you!" with that he lashes out and laughs as he watches the Gunnys blood spray the wall and bed at every stroke of the whip. Once exhausted he drops the frayed leather and mounts him, while licking at the blood along his back as he erupts within him.  
Jethro from cries out in pain as he is breached and grits his teeth as he feels a tongue lapping at his wounds (What a sick Bastard!). He growls and snarls as he tries to move but flinches as a tongue breaches him  
"You taste wonderful...full of my cum"  
He turns his head and twitches his limbs, smirking as he body begins to awaken and he slits his eyes before rolling over and kicking the man away from his body.  
Jarvis yelps in shock as he ends up on the floor and quickly scrambles out of range as the powerful Marine staggers to his feet. He glares at him while licking the blood and seamen off his fingers "I wasn't finished..."  
Jethro snarls as he goes to kill the man, only to stumble as the chain snaps tight. He glares at him "You are fucking lucky that I can't reach you...otherwise I'd kill you"  
Jarvis smirks "Well...until next time"  
Jethro watches with slitted eyes as Jarvis leave the room and once he is sure that he is own his own...he breaks down and crumbles to the floor while hugging himself. He begins to rock and rhythmically hits his head against the wall, using the pain to keep himself awake as he glances around his prison. As tears roll down his cheeks, he slowly crawls to the bed and grabs his pillow before moving to the corner of the room while continuing to rock while banging his head against the wall (I want to be free...I want Tony...and Damon) with that he curls up and cries into his pillow, biting it to muffle his sobs.

**(Meanwhile, in the club...)**

**Tony tosses, jerks and comes out the dazzled state of semi-conscious only to realise that Jethro is gone. He shakes gently Damon's shoulders, while asking "Damon! Where did Jethro go?" **  
**The younger man opens his eyes and laboriously attempts to overcome the strong sensation of glare "Tony...I-I don't know, I have no idea...I was sound asleep...I only could hear you discussing with someone else?" **  
**Tony looks at the table clock, is three am in the morning, and it is still raining really heavily. Uneasy, he gets up, puts on his robe and opens the door. Leaving the room, he walks the now dark, grim corridor and goes to the balcony, only to see it is widely open. A bad feeling is overcoming his soul...He forebodes that something very ominous is going on... (Jethro! Jethro! Where are you? Where did you go?!)**  
**Tony paces the corridor. A short instant later, Damon joins him, the young boy is fully dressed **  
**"I...I have a bad, a very bad feeling, Tony" **  
**"Yes...I have it, too...Better if I go and put on some clothes. We should go to attempt to talk to Tobias Fornell and now! No matters if he is with one of his habitual 'toys'!**

**On the contrary of the general belief, Tobias Fornell is alone, contemplating his precious golden cufflink, a legitimate Cartier cufflink (God, I paid half a million dollars for it and...it has been..ruined!), perusing the strange device he discovered inside it. **  
**Doctor Mallard enters the private office, badly dressed (he was in a 'private lecture' after hours!), followed by a sweaty Gerald (supposedly, his pupil).**  
**"I'm sorry I bothered you, Duck...but I found this...When I attempted to open the cufflink for to be able to insert it again in my shirt cuff, it broke and I found...this. I know you have a past experience in these 'forgeries' and..."**  
**"Oh, my friend, that belongs to my distant past! But I shall see if I can help..." he turns to Gerald "Gerald, please, can you go to the kitchen office and ask for some coffee and some tea for us?" **  
**The tall black man nods and leaves the room, silently. **  
**"Now that we are finally alone, my dear Tobias: you know as well as I do what kind of device this one is...May I remind you of your almost twenty years in the FBI?" **  
**"Please!" Tobias waves his hands, but he looks strangely afraid "The walls can hear!" he sighs and he looks older, like totally defeated "Duck...of course I knew what was this about...but, please...I called you for another reason"**  
**Ducky leans over the device, puts on a pair of surgical gloves and asks, in a very low voice "May you tell me who you were with, when you dropped this?"**  
**Three desperate knocks at the door and Tobias raises his eyes from the strange, outrageous object. (He didn't have the guts to answer to Ducky's question) **  
**Ducky goes to open and finds an upset Tony and a not less upset Damon standing on the threshold "Yes, gentlemen?" **  
**Tony grabs the Doctor's arm with an insolit violence and cries "Where is he? Where is HE!?" **  
**Tobias stands up and goes to defend his friend and partner "Who is that HE? And, please, DiNutzo, leave my friend in peace...He has nothing to do with all of this!" **  
**"'HE' is Jethro Gibbs! The Fox! He is gone! Vanished! Disappeared!" **  
**"What are you talking about?" Tobias narrows his eyes. **  
**"I'm talking about a possible abduction...a kidnapping, Fornell!"**  
**Fornell harrumphs and states "I haven't seen him since the performance on stage...more or less-" he looks at his pocket watch "-five hours ago!" **  
**"And what about the others?" **  
**"Which others, DiNutzo?" **  
**"The spy you sent to our room, to 'Study our movements'!" **  
**"I didn't send any kind of spy, you, stupid brat!" Ducky interrupts the quarrel "Gentlemen, gentlemen, please!" he turns to face Tony "Please, DiNozzo, can you easy your tone and explain us with the most possible quantity of details what is that-" he waves his hands "-story about the spy?" **  
**"Tonight, while we were sleeping, a strange man...the foreigner...came and talked to Jethro, ehm...to Fox, asking him absurd questions..." **  
**"I didn't send anyone to watch over you! I don't care what you do, if it doesn't affect your job!" Tobias screams in a tone that has no place for doubts. **  
**Tony infers he is speaking the truth. **  
**"Even more!" Tobias continues in the middle of his explosion of rage "I-I have been watched over myself! See this!" And he hoist the microphone just before**  
**Tony's eyes "A mic!" the Italian mumbles, astonished "I-I recall where...where I saw it before!" he rubs his forehead "In the Jacuzzi, quite a few days age, in the morning...we were in the Jacuzzi...we greeted you...and that strange newcomer entered...brandishing your cufflink and claiming that you had forgotten it...under his pillow?!" Tony looks at Tobias inquisitively, with a raised eyebrow and winking. **  
**Tobias hits his own forehead with both his hands and exclaims, furious mainly against himself "Idiot! I've been an idiot! This cursed scumbag plant the microphone inside my cufflink...son of a bitch! I-I..." **  
**"The sad, sour price of a moment of craziness" Ducky points. **  
**"I...I never might have allowed myself to let me drag by...by-Duck, I'm a professional!" **  
**"It happens to the best ones too, my friend. Now we are losing priceless time, gentlemen, as we throw the blame on each other" Ducky observes "We should go out and search for this poor friend" **  
**"Jarvis" Tobias repeats, like obsessed "Jarvis prepared all this montage" **  
**"The SecNav?" **  
**"Ya...I threw him out when we discovered he had injured this poor young man" he points at Damon "Two of my henchmen helped me..." **  
**"Where are they?" Tony becomes impatient **  
**"My henchmen? Sleeping, I suppose...the sleep in the little house that is attached to the main building" **  
**"Their names, please?" Damon asks **  
**"Thomas 'Mad Tom' Hartley (yes, the former boxer) and Roy Sachs"**


	3. Chapter 3

(Four weeks later)

A noise makes him start awake and he glances up to growl as he spots a man sitting opposite him. He jerks back as a hand goes to touch him...he watches through wary eyes as the man cleans up the drying blood from the side of his head  
"I don't want you hurting yourself, Gunny..."  
Jethro frowns and begins to bite his pillow while watching the man through slitted eyes as he slowly begins hitting his head once more.  
Jarvis cocks his head to oneside as he gazes into the blank blue gaze and his eyes widen in shock "I-I've broken you?" he reaches out and gently strokes the matted silver hair "You are mine Gunny...who do you belong to?"  
He looks up while continuing munching the pillow "Gunny is yours" with that he sinks into his mind and begins hitting his head once more

**"Stop this, or you shall hurt yourself even more, honey" the man says, in a soft tone of voice "I don't want you injuring that beautiful face of yours...you are so perfect! Sure you inspire the desire of to hurt you...because your beauty is incredible!" The man leans over him and kisses him demandingly, soaking his lips with a humid and sticky tongue. **  
**Jethro tries to break the furious kiss, but he can't...He has lost his strength and he needs desperately to breathe. **  
**Jarvis parts after to have licked every inch of Jethro's mouth, tongue and even reached to his throat and mumbles "You're so sweet as always and like a prize for to behave as a very good little boy, as my beautiful Toy soldier, I have a gift for you!" **  
**Jethro's mind enlightens suddenly at the distant thought of a prize, of a gift, of something different to break the monotony of all those days... **  
**"Here you are! A candy bar!" **  
**Jethro takes the candy bar almost grabbing it and attempts to unwrap the treat, but he can't as his hands have lost the ability of the fine motor coordination and he fails miserably. He pouts and is even about to break into tears, but Jarvis takes the candy and unwraps it easily **  
**"See? Master Jarvis did it...for you...Now, enjoy!" **  
**Jethro grabs desperately the striped candy bar and begins to suck eagerly at it **  
**"You suck the candy with the same appetite you show when you suck my cock" he says and undoes his trousers, stroking himself, without taking his eyes off that erotic sight.**

He slits his eyes in bliss as he sucks at the candy, enjoying the sweet flavour and lets out happy grunts. He turns at a touch on his legs and nods as he shimmys forward while laying down on his back and spreads his legs open.  
Jarvis smirks as he strokes his Toys legs and stomach "You have been a good Gunny, you shall have the reward of my cock in your sweet arse" with that he pushes in slowly into the broken man.  
Jethro cries out and goes to pull away as tears pricks his eyes at the pain that shoots up his spine. A hand soothingly rubs at his chest and he blinks away the blurry vision while sucking his candy  
"Shh Gunny...shh"  
He nods and removes his candy to whisper "Gunny keep quiet, keep quiet Gunny" with that he continues to sucks his sweet as the man thrusts into him.  
Jarvis groans and leans down to lick and suck at his Toys neck and chest, becoming more aroused at the happy grunts and the sucking noises the Marine makes. He thrusts in twice more and climaxes with a grunts at the feeling and looks down to stroke his face.  
Jethro looks up with his ice blues as the man looks down at him. He gives him a shy smile as he enjoys his sweet and grabs his pillow as his Master withdraws from his body. He moves back into his corner and hugs his pillow while rhythmically hitting his head against the wall as he rocks and enjoys his candy

**+NCIS+**

**Four weeks have passed and still nobody knows a word about Jethro's whereabouts. **  
**The investigations Tobias did open (he has already some contacts in the FBI ranks) have fallen into neutral. Nobody saw anything, nobody heard anything...Nor the janitors, nor the dancers, nor the employees, neither the henchmen...Nobody knows anything about Jethro Gibbs aka 'The Fox' present location. The strange newcomer has also disappeared. **  
**Tobias wants to face him to let very clear that he dislikes betrayal in anyway...Knowing Tobias, Ducky already knows what does this mean. **  
**Ducky sighs and thinks that perhaps it would be better for that man to be sent back to the country he betrayed, to be judged and surely, hanged, accused of high treason. Ducky has also moved some of his contacts in the British embassy: everybody has confirmed the existence of that double spy, that mercenary, that rogue,who infiltrated the M16, Scotland Yard and the CIA. Ducky is really angry: he is a patriot, he almost gave his life for his country and if there is something that makes his stomach go insufferably sick, this something is treason. **  
**Meanwhile, Tony is going crazier at every moment: he looks desperate, has lost weight, can't perform his act...Damon looks somber, sad, absolutely depressed. "What annoys me the most is the impotence!" Tony screams' when people interrogate him about how he feels "The impotence and the fact of to think that, maybe, in these very instants, Jethro could be dead...or atrociously injured...in a way that could be irreversible!"**

+NCIS+

Jethro glances up as the door opens and shyly smiles as he chews his pillow as the Master walks up to him. He lets out excited grunts as he spots a lolly in his hand and he reaches out to take it as he rocks harder "Gunny wants! Gunny have?"  
Jarvis smirks as he goes to hand it over but frowns as he notes the fresh blood trickling down the Marines face. He slits his eyes in anger and lashes out, backhanding Jethro across his face.  
Jethro yelps and scrambles away as he hugs his pillow while rubbing away the sting on his cheek. He looks up with wet eyes and backs away until he hides under the bed as tears fall down his cheeks "Oww...Master hurt Gunny"  
He sighs at the mistrust within the ice blues and growls as he drags him out from under the bed by his ankle. Once he has managed to do so, he gestures to the blood on the wall "You are NOT to hurt yourself!"  
Jethro lowers his gaze "Master angry with Gunny?" at the nod, fresh tears roll nod his cheeks "Gunny bad...Gunny should die"  
Jarvis nods "Yes! Gunny is bad, but Gunny can't die yet...as Master hasn't finished with him" with that he passes him the lolly

**Jethro sucks at the lolly with increasing pleasure: the sweet flavour calms his anxiety and his pain for a while. **  
**Jarvis sighs and begins to talk, very slowly and with a velvety voice "Master Jarvis shall carry another pupil very soon...so Gunny shan't be alone and won't hurt himself anymore..." **  
**Jethro stops licking the candy and raises his eyes in an interrogative gesture "An-Another pupil? Toy soldier to play with! A-And the other Toy soldier...shall also play the little dwarf and his nice little house with Gunny?" **  
**Jarvis almost bursts in a cruel laughter 'little dwarf visiting the little house' is the way they have to name the intercourse "Maybe it shan't be a dwarf...but a giant!" Jarvis says, shaking his hands as if he were narrating a fairy tale to a child "An ogre!" **  
**Jethro begins to shake and he stammers "N-N-No! Not an ogre...an ogre could kill G-Gunny!" **  
**Jarvis embraces him and he can't stop himself, he laughs as if he were crazy "No! He won't kill gunny...he shall want to play with Gunny...and Gunny shall be able to feel that nice tickling in his pretty little balls" he touches Jethro' testicles, massaging them "Master likes Gunny little balls" **  
**"Yes, yes...Gunny's little balls like the tickling...yes" Jethro licks the lolly and spread his legs widely, to allow Jarvis more access.**

He escapes within his own mind as he sucks on the lolly but cries out in pain as long fingers push their way inside him. Tears of pain slide down his cheeks as his his bruised body is breached but he calms as a hand soothingly rubs across his stomach and he lets out a small giggle as the touch tickles along his jutting ribs.  
Jarvis smiles as he gazes down at the man but cocks his head to oneside as he only now realises how thin he is. He pulls out his fingers as he runs his hand over his Gunnys body and frowns as his feels all the bones "Are you eating Gunny?"  
Jethro nods but then shakes his head "Gunny no like porridge...or rabbit food" with that he gets up and points at the toilet "Gunny puts icky stuff there"  
Jarvis slits his eyes and backhands him again, watching as he flies backwards "NO! YOU SHALL EAT EVERYTHING I GIVE YOU!"  
He coughs and chokes as he tries to breath, his eyes water as his face turns red as he begins to panic. He attacks his mouth as the lolly has gotten stuck within his throat, cutting off his oxygen as he accidently swallowed it due to the shock of being slapped

**"Great!...Now you're choking on that stupid lollypop!" Jarvis screams and introduces his hand inside Jethro's throat, for to be able to free it. He finally removes the lolly and Jethro's face, that was almost purplish due to his desperate struggle for the intake of air, begins slowly to finally coughs and erupts the remaining of the candy. **  
**Once he can catch his breathing properly, he exclaims "E-Evil candy! It almost dr-drowned Gunny!" **  
**"You are...you are!" Jarvis takes off a handkerchief and cleans Jethro's mouth, that is stained with vomit, saliva and a bloody foam "Now, you shall take only soup and fruit juices! It shall be even worse! Bad, bad, bad boy! Bad little Marine!" **  
**Jethro goes to cry and Jarvis immediately hugs him and rocks back and forth, repeating the words, like in an obsessing chant **  
**"Bad, bad, bad little Gunny...Bad, bad, bad little Marine" **  
**And Jethro sobs desperately in between that evil man's arms (B-Bad G-Gunny...B-Bad Gunny!)**

**+NCIS+**

**"I had a communication this morning, Tobias, from a person who owes me a big favour" Ducky smiles "He assures there have been strange movements in a distant house, uninhabited until few months ago...Several big cars have been parked beside the corn fields that surround the main house...and he talked to some people who even assures to have seen a smoking man, leaning on the fence"**  
**Tobias rubs his forehead, he already hasn't digested the fact of to have been deceived by the mysterious foreigner, the man whose surname (Jade Hyena) keeps repeating in his mind.**

+NCIS+

Jethro sighs as he hugs his pillow and sits in his corner as he waits for Masters return. He slowly begins to hit his head as he chews his dirty pillow. A noise makes him look up and he smiles as the door opens but draws back as an unknown man walks in "Y-Your not M-Master" he backs away into his corner as the man moves closer. Tears of panic fall down his cheeks as he screams "MASTER! MASTER HELP!"  
The man curses as he grabs Jethros leg and uncuffs him "Bloody idiot!" once he has got him free he plants a hand over his mouth "Shhh!"  
He looks up and nods. As the hand is moved from his mouth he whispers "Gunny keep quiet, keep quiet Gunny" with that he continues chewing his pillow and hits his head against the wall.  
The man frowns and gently shakes his shoulder "Jethro? Silver Fox?" as he gets no reply, he huffs "Gunny?"  
Jethro stops and looks up at the man. A smile crosses his face as he accepts the mans hand and is lead outside.  
He smiles as he leads the broken man into his car before taking out his mobile and calling a number  
"DiNozzo"  
The man chuckles "Hey DiNutzo, I have something that belongs to you...I shall leave him in the alley opposite the Club"  
"W-Who is this!?"  
"Jade Hyena" with that he cuts the call and reaches out to calm the broken man "Shhh...I'm returning you to your Lover"  
Jethro chews his pillow "Gunny has no Lover...Gunny is bad" he gazes out of the window as he is driven away from his Master

**Tony gets astonished. **  
**Tim, the new bartender, who is very skillful with the computers, is beside him and says "I couldn't trace the call! Is this about the man that is lost...your...your..." **  
**"My lover" Tony repeats, still stunned, trembling "Call Tobias, Tim...This scumbag said he shall leave Jethro in the alley that is behind the club!" **  
**Tim flies away, running, stomping in everything that crosses his path and knocks at the Owner's door "One of the kidnappers contacted Tony! He said he shall leave the man in the back alley!" **  
**"Maybe it was a joke, kid..." Tobias looks older, devastated, totally deranged "Was the man asking for anything?" **  
**Tony enters the room and says, already absolutely astonished "He didn't ask for anything, Tobias..." **  
**"Yes? Generous from his part! And...did he give any name?" **  
**"He claimed to be...Jade Hyena" **  
**Tobias stands up, opening the first drawer of his desk and takes out his gun "Yes? Really? Well, in this case...we shall catch two birds at once!" **  
**"W-What shall you do, Sir?" Tim asks, scared to death **  
**"If he is really who he assures he is, he owes me one...and if it is a lie that he shall leave Jethro in the alley...he will be in debt twice...with me, with you" he points at everyone "You with me, DiNutzo?" **  
**"Of course!" **  
**"I shall be with you, too" a voice states, behind Tony. **  
**Charmed by the loyalty between those men, Tobias smiles and he savours the anticipation of his own revenge! One way or another, he shall have his vengeance: if Jethro is recovered...well, better for it, if not, if it is a lie to make them go directly to an ambush...then...much blood shall be shed...and it will sparkle everyone,and everywhere. **  
**When passing beside the henchmen's headquarters, Tobias calls Sachs and Tom Hartley, and searches for two cars. "DiNutzo, with me...and take this, you could need it" he gives Tony a gun "Do you know how to use it?" **  
**Tony smiles, with one of his wide smiles that he keeps to make people be absolutely confident in his 'many special abilities' "I was a cop in Baltimore for a while...I quit when they surprised me sucking my Lieutenant's cock in the bathroom, the Captain wanted it too and I refused...Thus" he waves his hands, theatrically. **  
**They arrive easily to the place, that is just round the corner "Stakeout?" Tony asks, impatient **  
**"It seems so" he turns to face Sachs and orders "Stay quiet and don't get out the car...He must not be suspicious...otherwise, if he has the Fox...he could precipitate all and kill him" **  
**Tony feels a shiver travelling across his spine and he looks at his wristwatch...The time announced by the man is approaching.**

He spots the cars watching the alley and tuts as he reaches out to stroke the dirty silver hair of the sleeping man "Gunny?"  
Jethro slowly awakes and frowns as he glances around "Dark? Gunny not allowed out in dark...Master get angry"  
Kort sighs as he gently caresses his face "I shall deal with Master...you now belong to Damon and Tony"  
He beings to rock as he chews his pillow "Tony? Damon? Gunny is theirs now?" at the nod he shrugs "Ok! No Master...Gunny is Damon and Tony"  
Kort smiles and removes his leather coat before placing it on his shoulders "Now, see that car?" he points at the dark sedan "Knock on the window...can you do that?"  
Jethro nods and hugs his pillow as he gets out of the car before stumbling over.  
Kort watches him go and shakes his head as he slams his foot down and disappears into the night.  
Jethro watches him go and continues to chew his pillow as he stumbles over to the car as he was ordered to do so. He knocks on the window and jumps back as the door flies open to reveal a man with wet green eyes  
"Jet! Your back, Jet!"

**Jethro looks at him in confusion, embracing his pillow "G-Gunny is cold..."**  
**"Jethro...? What happened to you!?" Tony asks, helping him to get inside the car, realising the terrible change experienced by this poor man, Tony breaks into tears "What did those bastards do to you, Jethro?" **  
**Another car approaches, It's Ducky, who has come called by Tobias...who, surprisingly (or not) has disappeared "Oh, in the name of God! What happened to our poor friend?" Ducky also gets into Tony's car and attempts to examine the broken man, who is strongly wrapped around Tony and is still holding onto the grimy pillow **  
**"Gunny bad...Gunny disobeys...Gunny doesn't eat the rabbit food!" **  
**Ducky, devastated, concerned to death, raises his eyes to look into Tony's "Anthony...this...is-" **  
**"I know, Doc, I know" **  
**Damon leaves the second car and joins them, but, when he sees Jethro's actual state, his face contorts in a grimace of infinite pain "Tony! Tony! What is this, Tony? What happened to my Gunny? What did they do to my Gunny?!" Then, he turns his wet turquoise eyes to the Doctor "Doctor...is there...any way...to get back the man we knew? Is there any hope for him...for us?" **  
**Ducky sighs profoundly, then closes his eyes in a gesture of impotence and supreme hopeless and states,in a whisper "I don't know, my young friend...I really don't know! I'm speechless!" **  
**Tony sobs "I beseech, Doc...I beg, I...pray...please, save him! Please, make him come back!"**

They drive back to the Club and Damon and Tony help a nervous Jethro inside as the Doc slowly follows with Tim and Gerald.  
Jethro nervously chews his pillow as he watches the man named Tony pace the room. He frowns and slowly crawls off the bed and into the corner of the room before slowly rocking and hitting his head against the wall.  
Tony stops his pacing and glances up at the rhythmic thuds...only to scramble over to the broken man and tugs him away from the wall "NO JET! NO! DON'T LET ME CATCH YOU DOING THAT AGAIN!"  
His bottom lip trembles and he frantically nods as his eyes water. Once he is released from the hold, he scrambles under the bed as he gazes at Tony with fear-filled blue eyes "G-Gunny wants home! G-Gunny bad!" with that he chews his pillow.  
Damon comes running into the room "What's with the shouting? I heard you from the Stage!?"  
Tony looks up with wet eyes "I lost it with him...he was bashing his head against the wall and I shouted..."  
The young Marine glances around the room and begins to panic "W-Where is he!? Where's Gunny?"  
Tony gestures to the bed "Underneath it"  
Jethro watches as another face appears besides Tonys and he recognises him as Damon.  
"Come out Gunny"  
He shakes his head and draws back away from the men "Gunny go home! Gunny see Master!"  
Both men glance at one another before Damon nods.  
Tony gazes at the trembling man and softly stands "Jet come out to play?"  
Jethro chews his pillow and slowly shuffles forward "Play?" at the nod, he asks "Play the little dwarf and his nice little house with Gunny?"  
Tony frowns but nods "Yeah...ok"  
He slowly removes himself from underneath the bed and removes Tonys clothing before stroking the startled man into an erection and impales himself with a cry of pain. He grits his teeth "D-Dwarf in h-his pretty little house!"

**Damon observes the scene, completely stunned. He scratches his head and after a brief moment of hesitation (the Gunny is broken!), overcoming the immense pain that breaks his soul into pieces, he approaches and kneels before Jethro, not without glancing at his face: Jethro has his eyes fixed in the emptiness, in a void, his tongue is hanging out, falls of a foamy drool escaping from the corners of his mouth...the sight is, at the same time, absurdly erotic and heartbreaking. Damon swallows Jethro's erection, taking it as far as it will go untill it find his throat and mumbles like a soothing chant, while he caresses the man's balls **  
**"Gunny feels the tickling...Gunny is...feeling...the tickling!" Jethro repeats, in a nasal voice, mixing the bad pronounced words with a sort of babble. He continues snuffling for a while, until his words become unintelligible. "Gunny...likes...Dam play with his little balls...this gives Gunny nice tickling...!" **  
**Overcoming the atrocious pain he feels every time he hears Jethro speak in that infantile, almost idiotic way, Tony gathers all his strength and states, commanding "Come for us, Jet...Gunny!" **  
**"Ga..ga..ga..." it's the sole reply he can tear from the broken man, who immediately throws a burning, long shot of thick sperm inside Damon's eager throat.**

The three men pant in a sated heap, but they all jump as a voice states "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?"  
Jethro whimpers and grabs his pillow as he attempts to hide under the bed but stills as two sets of hands keep him pinned. He begins to tremble as the angry man approaches them and he starts shake.  
Ducky continues to glares at Tony and Damon before gently taking the silver haired mans hand "Come Jethro" as he helps the man up, he uses the bedspread to cover him up. He turns to the other two "You both should be ashamed of yourselves! Taking advantage of the poor broken man!" he glares into the ashamed green and turquoise eyes "You both are as bad as the one who made him this way!" with that he gently guides Jethro out and into his own big room.  
Jethro chews his pillow as he looks around the room but glances back as he spots Tony and Damon slowly approaching. He smiles and waves but frowns as he is lead away "Gunny go? Gunny never go back?"  
Ducky shakes his head "I'm just going to clean you up and then check you over" He nods and follows him into the Bathroom. He gives the tall black man a shy smile before following the Doctors orders and gets into the bath but panics as his pillow is removed "'illow?"  
Ducky shakes his head "No...it'll get wet and soggy"  
Jethro looks up with a trembling bottom lip "'illow get wet?" at the shake of the mans head, he gazes at the bottom of the bath as the man uses the shower head to clean away the dirt and grime from his body

**+NCIS+**

**"I'm impressed by your behaviour" Ducky states, in a firm tone, aiming directly at Tony and Damon "Badly impressed, I should add..." **  
**"Where is Jethro now?" **  
**"He is sleeping in one of our guest rooms and Gerald is at the door, in perpetual surveillance" Ducky sighs, but he looks still annoyed "I'm disappointed and I believe I'm not treating with gentlemen anymore...How could you two take advantage of a poor disabled man?" **  
**"Di-Disabled?" Tony looks terrified **  
**"Indeed" Ducky puts on his glasses and opens the folder he has carried with him "We need to implement some tests, but, with my more than thirty years of proven experiences as Medical Examiner, I dare say that his brain has suffered more or less permanent damage, I'm afraid that is is unlucky that he shall recover" **  
**Damon sobs, hiding his face in his hands "No, not the Gunny! Why...why the Gunny? It should have been me instead! Me!" **  
**Touched, Ducky pats the young man's shoulder "Never say that, my poor friend! Nobody should be compelled to suffer, to endure those atrocities"**

**Alone in his little bed, Jethro dreams of a world with rivers of sweet chocolate, where the trees are lollies and the poles, beautiful pinstripe candy canes...He is dancing and singing among them, while Tony and Damon bake lots of delicious cakes and feed him by hand...There is a very agreeable, constant tickling in his balls...and Jethro's hand goes there and begins to pleasure himself, in his dreams (Tone...Dam) His other hand travels to his mouth and he sucks his own fingers...It feels so good...so good... (Gunny h-happy!)**

(Two weeks later)

Jethro chews his pillow as he watches Tony and Damon talking between each other in hushed tones. He frowns as he shuffles closer "Tone? Dam? What talk about?"  
Damon glances up and sighs as he walks over "Nothing Gunny...now lets get you dressed"  
He nods and moves to the edge of the bed. A soft smile crosses his face as Damon slowly gets him dressed but he frowns at the look Tony gives him "Tone not happy?"  
Tony huffs "I'm fine Jet" with that he pushes Damon away as he passes Jethro a shirt "Here, show Dam what you have learnt"  
Jethro smiles and slowly puts his shirt on. Once dressed, he claps his hands "Gunny smart!"  
"Yup! See Damon! He can do things by himself!" he takes Jethros hand and sighs as he tugs the pillow out off his mouth "Lets leave 'illow here while we speak to Tobias"  
His smile falters as he gazes at the door "Gunny out?"  
He nods and gestures to Damon "Take his other hand?"  
Damon sighs and does as ordered as they leave their room.  
Jethro gazes at the colours and giggles at the sight of the other Dancers, who all wave and smile at him, as they head to the Boss's room. He smiles at the sight of Tobias but stills at the sight of the two men beside him...the two men which helped Master take him and he begins to cry

**Tobias narrows his eyes,and addresses to Tony "I thought he was improving, DiNutzo!?" **  
**Embarrassed, Tony hugs Jethro and attempts to give a coherent response (My mind doesn't' work anymore!) **  
**"Actually he is improving, must be something in this very room that has altered his feeble psychological state" Ducky intervenes and leans to ask directly to Jethro "Can you tell me, Gunny, is 'the thing'...that scared you in this very room?" **  
**Jethro doesn't speak, but, without stop crying, he raises his hand and points to the two men that are standing behind Tobias. **  
**Ducky looks at Tobias, insinuatingly glancing him over his glasses. **  
**"Ehm..." Tobias' voice sounds hesitating "See, Fo...ehm...Gunny...these two fellows are...my friends...and my employees...they work for me...can you understand, Jet...eeeh, Gunny?" **  
**Jethro almost cries "No friends! No 'ood! Bad 'ellow! They 'urt 'unny!" **  
**"What is he saying, please?" Tobias' voice is very low, he practically speaks into Ducky's ear. **  
**"Gunny" Tony looks at him, very seriously "Gunny...were two men were also in the place where your...'Master'...carried you?" **  
**Jethro doesn't reply with words, but he nods, energetically. **  
**Tobias turns to face his henchmen "DiNutzo...Titan, could you both take Jet...eh...Gunny for a walk in the garden? It is a sunny day..." he turns again to face his own men "Yes, a very very sunny day..."**

**+NCIS+**

**Jethro clings to his Dam and Tone in a tight, almost bruising, hold as his body begins to tremble.**

Damon gently strokes the silver hair as he gazes at Tony with sad eyes. Tony sighs as he leads both men outside and into the sheltered garden that is surrounded by a nine-foot wooden fence. He gently pulls back as he lowers Jethro onto the grass.  
Jethro quietens as he spots the grass and smiles as he runs his fingers through it "Silky"  
Damon takes a seat beside him and softly strokes the silver strands "See Gunny...you shall be fine" with that he turns and glares at Tony "Won't he?"

**Tony would like to be hopeful, but...sometimes, seeing what has become of that man he once desired and coveted, that man with martial, military countenance and an absolutely honourable behaviour...Tony only can put his eyes aside and cry.**

**+NCIS+**

**"So that... Gentlemen" Tobias changes slightly the intonation when addressing to his two attaches and everybody could notice some furiously scorning way passing through every word "So that...Jethro, the Fox, the now so called Gunny...assures you two were in his 'Master's property' and 'carried him to that house'..." **  
**Trembling, Sachs attempts a vain reply "W-We...He...he must be referring yourself as the 'Master'...and the club and its surroundings...as the 'house'? I-I guess..." **  
**"Yes? Then...why wasn't he afraid of 'me'...and only pointed at you two?" **  
**Tom Hartley, the ex-boxer, fakes a smile "See, Boss...you...you can't give any credit to someone whose mind has become infantile! He isn't a man anymore! He now thinks, behaves...as a child, Boss!" **  
**Irritated by the dismissive tone of the argument, Tobias slams on the desk, in a violent fit of rage "If I hear another derogatory opinion to the man still called Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Hartley and you shall be feeding the cockroaches in the basement...do you understand?" **  
**The Irish henchman nods, but he is secretly munching a possible idea, of Tobias Fornell incarnates the most fearsome object he might face during all his deranged life.**

+NCIS+

After an hour or so playing on the grass, Jethro glances up at a touch on his shoulder and smiles "Gunny go inside?"  
Tony nods and goes to tug him up...only to end up being pulled onto the floor  
"I love you Tony" Jethro looks down with clear blue eyes before turning to Damon "And you, Corporal"  
Damon gasps at the sight of his old Gunny and kneels down to gently take the mans face in his hands "Jethro? Jethro...are you back?"  
The blue eyes glaze over and he smiles as he stands "Gunny inside?"  
Both men sigh and discreetly wipe their eyes as they get up and lead Jethro inside

**+NCIS+**

**Tobias decides to follow the two incriminated men (he knows that a child never lies...and Jethro Gibbs' mind works now as an infantile psychosis). He watches when they enter the attached room and can observe they are strangely silent. Once he is alone, he laughs "Whatever they have used against me, it has been turned now against them!" Tobias had planted a microphone inside the attached wall, a technique he remembered with a certain nostalgic feeling his old days at the Agency. But he suddenly stops laughing, when he remembers the man who already has 'unfinished business' with him. Was the Jade Hyena working with those two? Was he involved in everything, or his presence in the case was merely circumstantial?**

+NCIS+

Jethro growls as someone tries to wake him up and he curls up tighter around his Tone while opening a sleepy blue eye...only to frown at the man in the mask. He blinks and sits up while cocking his head to one side as he gazes at the stranger "Who you?"  
The man nervously glances at the other two men, who are currently asleep, before placing a finger to his lips.  
Jethro smiles and nods as he whispers "Shh! Gunny keep quiet, keep quiet Gunny" at the nod, his smile widens and he watches as the man pulls out a candy cane  
"Follow me...and I shall give you this"  
He bite his bottom lip as he gazes at Tony and Damon before picking up 'illow and following the man out of the room in the promise of candy. He is lead down the corridoor...but pauses at the door to the outside and shakes his head "Gunny not allowed outside, not without Tone and Dam" with that he turns back to head to his room.  
The man swears and reaches out to tug him back...only to cry out in pain as he had forgotten that the childlike man is still a fully trained Marine.  
Jethro growls as the man grabs him and moves on instinct as he breaks the hand in a clean snap. He jumps back in shock at the scream and frowns as he spots another masked man appear  
"For Fuck sake, Sachs! You'll end up waking everyone!"  
"H-He broke my hand! Tom, he broke it!"  
Tom sighs "Get in the car" with that he goes to tug Jethro outside, only to be slammed into the wall  
"NO! GUNNY ISN'T ALLOWED OUTSIDE!"

**All the corridoor lights up simultaneously, revealing a furious Tobias aiming his beloved Glock 39 at them "Stop with all this absurdity, Hartley...Sachs!. Leave this poor disabled man in peace...and please follow those gentlemen there" he points with his hand to four men in black suits, who are also showing their weapons shining in the shadows. **  
**Hartley attempts a last trick, but is stopped by a giant arm that is suddenly wrapped around his neck, like a powerful iron snake **  
**"Don't move!" the commanding voice orders and Tobias smiles noticing Damon Werth, the former Corporal Punishment, who has chained him with his steel claw. **  
**The four men in the black suits chat apart, having received some apparently good news from the special forces unit that was, at the same time, requisitioning the house placed in the middle of the corn fields. One of them approaches Tobias and says "Sir, the Special Forces didn't find the so called Clayton in that property...they only found a chained man, in a very deplorable state, babbling like an idiot...sitting down on his own urine and attached to the wall, with two fettered chains, an iron collar, a muzzle...He was missing an eye and a hand...but he was still alive..."**

(The Next Day)

Jethro gazes at the hidden man who is lead to Tobias's private room, after being with Duck all night, and he hides in the shadows as the security men  
head back to the main doors. He chews his 'illow as he silently makes his way into the room to have a look at the new guest. He spots the rocking man and slowly approaches "Hi...I Gunny and this is 'illow"  
The man pauses in his rocking and looks up with his one jade eye "I Jad...got no 'illow"  
Jethro frowns and walks to the bed and picks up one of the pillows from the bed before passing it over and sitting beside him "Hand gone?"  
Kort nods "Jad bad...Master took hand" with that he hugs his new 'illow but frowns as he looks at the other man "You're Fox? One Jad save?"  
He nods and chews his own 'illow "Ya...Jad save Gunny! Gunny Sorry he couldn't save Jad" with that he wraps him in his arms around him.  
Kort tenses and slowly smiles while relaxing as he feels safe for the first time in a long while

**+NCIS+**

**"Where is Jethro, Damon? You were supposed to be in constant surveillance!"**  
**Tony looks completely angry: his usually bright green eyes are burning fire, he could fulminate with a sole glance. **  
**Damon trembles "I-I'm Sorry, Tony...I went to pick up some biscuits for him...he claimed to be hungry..." **  
**"Great! Just Great!" Tony raises his hands, his fury increasing with each passing minute "I left you with him...and you 'obsequiously' go to satisfy his every whim!" **  
**"Tony...He is now like a little child...I thought one or two biscuits couldn't cause any damage" **  
**"Of course not, idiot! But you left him alone!" **  
**While they are discussing and Damon also feels his ire going in crescendo, a voice says, from the door, that is wide open "Hey, friends...I saw Gu-eh-Jethro...entering one of Tobias' private rooms" Tim announces. **  
**"What?!" **  
**"Yes, the one where that...newcomer is being kept...God, how bad he looks!"**  
**Running as if they were escaping from the most horrible predicament ever, the two men practically fly to the end of the corridor, where the mentioned room is located. **  
**Damon opens the door with a vigorous kick and what he sees is more than enough to make his rage melt like an iceberg in a parching summer day.**

Jethro looks up and smiles as he softly strokes Korts back "Dam, Tone...meet Jad"  
Kort looks up with a wary eye and draws away from the men as he presses closer to his new friend "F-Fox...?"  
He glances down and begins with the rocking motions again until the tense body relaxes. Once sure Kort is ok, he glares up at his two Lovers with clear, angry, blues as he growls "You both scared him! Tony, Damon! You both should know better by now" his blue eyes slit as the former Gunnery Sergeant shines through "I'm disappointed in you both!"  
Tony cringes at the anger within the normally cloudy eyes and lowers his head in shame "Sorry Jet...we were worried when you had disappeared"  
Damon nods "We feared Jarvis got you again"  
Jethro gazes at them and his eyes cloud once more "Tone...Dam...worried about Gunny?"

**Feeling absolutely hopeless, Tony approaches and embraces him "Yes, my love...We were worried about you, thinking that maybe Jar-'Master'" Tony's mouth contracts in a gesture of profound nausea "Could have taken you again!"**  
**"No, no! No Master! Gunny helping Jad!" **  
**Damon sighs and goes to grab Jethro's arm, helping him to get on his feet "Lets go, Gunny, hey...I'm sure the Hy-ehm-'Jad' wants to take a nap" **  
**Jethro smiles and attempts to stand up, only to end up firmly caught by his new friend **  
**"Gunny go?" and he begins to show the symptom of a hard temper tantrum.**  
**"He needs to take his bath, to eat his food and go to sleep...Gunny is a good boy...now, why you don't behave as a good boy and let us go with him? He shall come back, we promise!" Damon states, caressing the man's head and tugs his hand back immediately, feeling like a sudden prickling sensation (Ouch! I think he has lice!) **  
**Gunny obediently goes with Tony, leaning his head on his chest "Tone missed Gunny and 'illow?" **  
**"Yes, Jet...Gunny, I did...we did!" Tony caresses the silver strands. **  
**"Beware, Tony!" Damon says, in a whisper, while scratching his hand "I think this guy has lice...and he could have infected Gunny, too!"**

He growls as Tony scrubs at his scalp and slits his eyes as he splashes him in an attempt to get away.  
Tony splutters as he gets a face full of water and quickly reaches out to tug him back "Jethro! Stay still!"  
Jethro growls as he tries to get away "Let go! You are hurting Gunny!" he cries out as he is tugged closer and ends up going under the water. He coughs and whimpers as he vomits up the soapy water.  
Damon runs in and pushes Tony away before wrapping a trembling Jethro in a warm towel "Enough Tony!"  
Tony growls as he stands and glares into the turquoise eyes "He needs to be clean! He is infected! You stated so!"  
Jethro look inbetween the two pissed men and silently begins to cry as he doesn't understand what they are talking about. He looks around "'illow? W-Where's 'illow?"  
Damon sighs as he gently leads him out "'illow needed a wash"  
Jethro nods "Jad need a wash too?" at the nod he sighs as he nuzzles the strong chest "Jad was itchy...but sad" he looks up "Gunny hug him, make him feel better"

**"Gunny shouldn't have hugged an unknown man!" **  
**"But..ad..is a 'aby!" **  
**"What?" **  
**"Baby...like Gunny!" **  
**Jethro smiles and his eyes bright with a so divine light, even behind those intense clouds of saddened haze, that Damon kisses him on both eyelids "Gunny is a little angel" he says "Gunny is the angel sent to make that poor 'baby' feel better..." **  
**While they are chatting Damon helps him back into the bath and is carefully rinsing Jethro's body and head, Tony is spraying an ant-lice lotion all over him**  
**"I think I feel the itching, too..." **  
**"Jad has the itchy in his little balls!" **  
**"Wha-?" Tony is stunned. **  
**Jethro nods vigorously his head, when replying, very serious "Yes! He was scratching his balls!" **  
**(for Christ sake! What we need! pubic lice!) "Did you scratched his...?"**  
**Jethro nods, even more serious "Yes! Gunny smart! Gunny scratched Jad's balls!" **  
**Tony lets himself fall in an armchair, with a helpless expression "I think I shall give up...We never shall be able to have him back again!" **  
**Damon looks at him, with that irritated glare he hasn't had since his times in the Corps "How dare you!? How do you dare say you shall give up, abandoning him when he needs us the most?!"**

Jethro stares at Tony with a hurt look on his face (Back? Where did I go?) with that he looks at his hands and allows Damon to pat him dry as he watches Tony strip and shower. He looks at the strong body and glances down as he becomes aroused but looks away in shame (Tony does love what you have become...) with that he silently frowns at the sight of the tears and gently wipes them away  
"Gunny? You ok?"  
He nods as he turns to watch Tony drying himself off before Damon strips and jumps in. He watches the way Tonys hands move and bites his bottom lip as he tries to copy the movement to dry himself (You can do it! You saw Jad...you aren't as damaged as him! You can show Tony that you are still the man he loves!)

+NCIS+

**Gerald and Palmer struggle with the man's superhuman strength while attempting to make him take a bath **  
**"No, no, no! No...water bad! Jad hates water! Master made Jad put his head under!" **  
**"What is he saying, Jimmy?" "I don't know, Gerald...I think he explains that the son of a bitch submitted him to some sort of Chinese torture...with water"**  
**"The infamous 'submarine', do you mean?" **  
**"I think so...now, move and help me to tie him up, otherwise we shan't be able to get rid off the lice!" **  
**The man shakes his body, screaming in a strange, low, almost gloomy voice, that contrasts with his childlike behaviour "No, no, nooooooooo!...Master likes itching Jad's balloons...Master like to see Jad scratching Jad's balloons!" **  
**"The injection, Gerald, pass me it, please!" Palmer growls **  
**Gerald does it as he is asked for and Jimmy sinks the needle in the man's still vigorous (even if much more thin) thigh. And everything goes blank for that poor unfortunate disabled...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tobias pours his third glass of scotch, while watching through the window how the five strong male nurses from the local Asylum still struggle to carry the man in their care. The man is wearing a straitjacket and looks slightly besotted, but his strength is still difficult to overcome, even for those experienced (and also very powerful) tall, heavy and robust men. **  
**"With your permission, Sir" Gerald says,very nervously "Doctor Pitt, the chief in charge of the Asylum wants to speak to you, as soon as possible" **  
**"Yes, Gerald, tell him he can enter..." **  
**A still young man, even if in his mature age, tall, light brown hair, nice green/grey eyes and a friendly aspect enters Tobias' office. "Good morning, Mr Fornell. I'm Doctor Brad Pitt" **  
**Fornell makes a gesture of incredulity **  
**"Yes, yes, like the famous Actor, but I'm not related, alas! Well, my task is much more...ungrateful, so to speak and I came to inform you about all the details of our poor friend-"he searches in his pocket, pulls out a notebook and reads "Tent? No, wait...Trent, Thomas Kurt...eh...Kort?" **  
**Tobias nods **  
**"Well, I'm afraid this poor friend of ours shall never be released from the mental facility, as has lost half his brain..." **  
**"Lobotomized?" Tobias interrupts, horrified. **  
**"No, no! But he suffered from three or four severe strokes, that generated successive trauma, and-" **  
**(This guy must be one of those Ducky's lost disciples, Tobias thinks, slightly annoyed...but he lets the Doctor continue his narration) **  
**"-the clots are there and they have practically annihilated the neurons, as you surely already know, the neurons can't be rebuild...So, I'm afraid...it shall be for a long long time" **  
**"Spell it out correctly, Doc! For his Lifetime?" **  
**The Doctor's expression becomes somber "Yes I'm afraid so"**

+NCIS+

Jethro watches from the shadows as Tony and Damon performing on stage and chews his 'illow while gazing at them with a longing expression. He turns as he senses movement and smiles at the Boss "Toby...can Gunny go on stage?"  
Tobias sighs and shakes his head "I'm afraid not...especially while you are in this condition"  
He nods while lowering his head "Gunnys getting better...unlike Jad"  
Tobias sighs as he strokes his gold cufflink "He was sent here, UnderCover by my previous Agency along with his own...they were after Jarvis and knew he frequented my Club" he runs a hand down his face "Stupid Bastards! If they would have warned me...Trent may have been safe and we..." he quietens as he gazes at the floor.  
Jethro frowns as his eyes become clear "You loved him Tobias...and I think he loved you back, that is why he questioned me about love...he wanted to know how to tell if it wasn't just lust"  
He smirks "You are a smart Bastard sometimes" he shakes himself out of thinking 'what if' and goes to leave, only to stop and gaze back "I dunno if you have heard...but they got him, he committed suicide via Cop! But Jarvis is finally dead"

**Jethro, in spite of the still misty condition of his mind, feels a strange feeling of relief. He continues watching the spectacle and he even greets Ned, who runs to prepare himself for the next act. **  
**"Hey, Gunny! One day I shall borrow your 'illow!" **  
**"I will buy you one" a rough voice states, behind them and Jethro smiles when he spots Brent Langer caressing tenderly Ned's waist. **  
**Jethro stares at them and when he goes to munch at his 'illow, he suddenly stops and the mist vanishes "I hope it's for good, my friends...I sincerely hope so!" Both men look at him in astonishment **  
**"A miracle?" Ned asks, turning his head to face Langer **  
**"Miracles can happen, Babe...See us!"**

**+NCIS+**

**Tony and Damon come back from stage and Tony gets annoyed when he discovers Jethro behind the curtain "What are you doing here!? Good boys are sleeping at this hour! Or do you want to be spanked!? No pizza for you tonight...and Me 'Napolitano' has sent three beautiful, big, fat pizzas with lots of sausage, pepperoni and extra cheese!" **  
**"Tony!" Damon cuts in, seeing the smirk on Jethro's face and the mischievous expression of his eyes **  
**"Spanking would be good...after the pizza, or before?" Tony looks at Jethro, eyes wide open "Jethro? Jethro...are you back?"**

Jethro shrugs "Gunnys getting better...but yeah, I think I am back?" with that he steps forward and gently kisses both of their cheeks before chewing his 'illow.  
Tonys eyes begin to water as he shakily reaches out to stroke the silver strands "Ducky said you were improving...and I had noticed that your spells of 'normality' was increasing...but this? This is..."  
Damon steps closer with wet eyes "Your back Gunny...finally you are back"  
Jethro smiles as he gazes at both of his Lovers and takes their hands as he tugs them back to their room while carrying 'illow by his teeth. He sits on the bed and smiles at both staring men "So? You gonna join Gunny or what?" he laughs as they both scramble and smother him in kisses

**Tony captures his lips, while Damon kneels at his feet and begins to cover Jethro's feet with feverish kisses, while murmuring "My Gunny is back! My Gunny is back!" **  
**Tony breaks the kiss and warns Damon "Slowly and easy! Or you shall scare him!" **  
**"Nothing can scare my Gunny!" Damon replies, convinced and he asks Jethro "True, Gunny? It's true that nobody...that nothing can scare the Gunny?" **  
**A strong, powerful, military voice replies "Nothing! I'm a...we are Marines!" Jethro replies, emphasizing, embracing the young man and stretching the hug in a way that could cause pain to anybody...but him. **  
**Happy as he hasn't' been since a long long time ago, Tony begins to cover Jethro's face with desperate kisses, licking the man's soft, delicious and at the same time, hard skin and bathing it with his own tears of joy.**

Jethro laughs as both men smother him in kisses and he pushes at the strong chest "Gunny needs to breath! Tony! Damon! Give me some room"  
Both men continue licking and sucking at the flesh they find and quickly remove the last of their Lovers clothes.  
He groans and arches into the touch and caresses. He begins to pant as he looks down, only to shut his eyes at the erotic sight of both men licking and sucking at his cock, a whine escapes his chest and he slowly rocks his hips.  
Tony glances at Damon and nods, signalling him to grab the lube as they both begin to stretch him open.  
Jethro gasps at the feeling of four fingers in him and instinctively widens his stance as a fifth and a sixth enters him. He shuts his eyes...only to cry out in pleasure as he feels both hands push into him. His eyes roll back as he pushes back onto the hands that are deep inside him and he stiffens with a shout as he climaxes over his chest.  
Damon smiles and slowly removes his hand before wiping the excess lube over his cock. He glances at Tony and waits for him to copy the move before they roll Jethro onto Tonys front and they both line up before entering him.  
Jethro grunts as he feels both cocks enter his stretched body and he sighs as he lets them take pleasure from his sated body.

**The satiated body, sweating, covered by soft brightening pearls of a thick perspiration, welcomes the two powerful manhood's. Jethro feels nothing of pain but a pure pleasure as he is still so stretched, so loose, so lubricated by his own precuum and semen sparkled everywhere, that he enjoys the vigorous slide and pull, closing his eyes and turning his head...to chew on 'illow. His mouth has become a strongly overstimulated sexual spot: he needs to drool, to chew, to gnaw, to experience pleasure in his tongue, teeth and palate. He babbles, with his beloved 'illow in his mouth, letting out guttural moans, that excite the two men to a point of no return. **  
**Tony would have liked to be able to hold on much more; Damon would have loved to show his 'true Marine's control'...but both panting men fail at once.**  
**"Gunny!" Damon screams, like if that word were the last one he could pronounce before to die. **  
**"Jet!" Tony howls, conveying all his love, devotion, admiration and care...and also, all his fear of to lose the Lover. **  
**Jethro continues with his babbling and his chewing, drooling, showing his tongue to the men from time to time, till both bodies fall, hopelessly tired, in a delicious mixture of satisfaction and weariness.**

(The next morning)

He grunts as his tender rear complains the movement as he turns around to smile as he spots Damon snuggled into his back while Tony is snuggled against his chest. He tries to squeeze out from between them...only to chuckle as both men tighten their grip around him.  
Tony growls as he feels Jet move and nuzzles the strong chest as he reaches out to tug Damon closer.  
Damon sighs and nuzzles the strong neck as he reaches out to tug Tony closer.  
Jethro huffs as he is sandwiched between the two bodies and shakes his head as he attempts to make himself comfortable

**(Marine, you have become like ham or cheese) Jethro thinks and his mind is gradually recovering the lost enlightenment. But Jethro remembers, amiss the deep haze that surrounds all those terrible days, a face, a voice, a gesture... He sighs (What shall become of that poor Jade's life?) Jethro reminds the question he attempted to answer, maybe in a somewhat tough way, when the man unexpectedly showed up. (What is love? How do you know they love you?) Jethro knows that he couldn't answer properly...and he also feels the necessity of to do ...something. What? He doesn't know. He soundlessly slips from the bed and puts on a pair of trousers and a top before very stealthily, he leaves the room and follows the path to Tobias' main office.**

Tony frowns as he notes the warmth has gone and shimmys closer...only for his frown to deepen as the scent is all wrong. He slowly opens his eyes and pauses as he notes that he is pressed against Damons chest "Wha-?"  
Damon cracks open his eyes and frowns at the sight of Tony "Where's Gunny?"  
He sighs as he notes that 'illow is still sat there and huffs as he leans back before stretching himself out "Jets fine...his 'illow is here, so he hasn't left the building"  
Damon sighs as he sits up "Shall we go looking for him? As he isn't fully back...?"

**"By all means" Tony replies "Stop asking stupid questions, Titanic, or I'll make you sink again!" **  
**Damon laughs, but he dislikes when he can't have his Gunny in sight. **  
**Once they leave the room, a stealthy Jethro enters, takes 'illow' and puts it into a bag. Then, he abandons the room, taking care not to be seen and goes out, getting into a car where two men are waiting for him.**

+NCIS+

Tony sighs as he checks all the rooms and frowns "Where are you?" he spots Ned and jogs up to him "Ned? You seen Jethro anywhere?"  
Ned slowly shakes his head "Sorry DiNozzo...I haven't seen him since yesterday when he was waiting for you backstage"  
He huffs and glances around "If you see him, could you find me or Damon?"  
Ned nods and shrugs "I have to go on Stage...but I shall spread the word"  
"Thanks" He smiles and nods as he heads watches him go and sighs as he goes to continue his search but turns as he spots a panicked Damon running up to him  
"TONY! illow has gone! Jethro...Gunny has left!"

**Tony screams in horror and runs outside, only to run into Jimmy Palmer, practically stomping on him "Get out of my way!" **  
**"DiNozzo...DiNozzo, wait!" Tim comes running after him, grabbing him by the arm "He went out with the Boss and the Doctor" **  
**"What?! He went out...?! Where?!" **  
**"Unsure about that, Tony...But I have all the impression that they went to the mental facility, to the Asylum...to pay Jade a visit" **  
**"What?! What?!" Tony is flying in rage "Why did they go to see that crap?!"**  
**"That 'crap', Tony, as you call him, actually saved Jethro from his captors...and he gave himself in exchange for Jethro! That son of a bitch, Jarvis...did all what he did to him when he discovered he had helped Jethro to escape...He was UnderCover" **  
**"Ah, yes? And how could you know all of that, McSmart Aleck?" **  
**The younger man harrumphs and replies, stuttering "I-I use to listen to...conversations...I-" **  
**"He is very good with the computer devices, Tony" Jimmy intervenes "He recorded many chats that took place between those two shameless traitors, Sachs and Hartley...They were working for Jarvis, as everybody already knows...and Tim helped to discover their felony..."**

+NCIS+

Jethro chews 'illow as he gazes out of the window of Tobias's Limo and smiles as he spots the building. He turns to the other man and asks "Gunny going to see Jad?" at the nod, his smile widens and he gets out.  
Tobias sighs at the sight of the 'prison' which keeps his would-be-Lover behind closed doors. He turns to the silver haired man "Lets go" Jethro nods and holds 'illow close as he walks into the building, flinch at the sounds of peoples screams.

**Jethro covers his ears with his hands, while carrying 'illow' between his teeth, to not hear the obnoxious voices that cry obscenities from behind the bars. **  
**They cross many corridors untill they arrive to the heavy iron gates with the label 'Isolation area; no pass, Only authorized personnel' **  
**Doctor Mallard flashes his credentials and the Guard goes to push the button to open the impressive gates. **  
**Behind them, a smiling Doctor Pitt receives them and invites them to enter his private office "What do I owe the honour of your visit, Doctor Mallard...Mr Fornell and?" **  
**"Former Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Marine corps" Jethro introduces himself, almost at attention. **  
**Tobias has carried a parcel, but the Guard took it off before to allow them the entrance, beside Jethro's bag. **  
**The Guard enters and announces "The parcel contained pastries and tea and the bag..." the Guard is almost laughing "...a pillow?" **  
**A mist crosses Jethro's mind and he look childishly infuriated "It is 'illow! And it's Gunny's gift for Jad!" **  
**Ducky harrumphs and Tobias rolls his eyes. **  
**"Aha, aha" Doctor Pitt says, without stopping, he faces the Guard "Edward, please, prepare the patient: he has visitors"**

+NCIS+

Kort sits there in his own world and gazes at the stump where his hand once was "Hand...gone" he turns to look at his other hand and smiles "Hand...here" with that he crosses his arms and frowns as he gazes around his room before calling out "Jad wants out...?" and sighs as there is no answer but starts as the door to his room opens and he looks up in fear as two men approach him "GO AWAY!" he looks around and gets to his feet as panic rises from within "Rad! Rad! Save Jad!" he struggles as the men grab him and drag him out of the room.

+NCIS+

Jethro cocks his head to oneside as he hears a scream and hugs his 'illow as he silently sneaks away to find the source of the noise while the three men chat between themselves. He pauses as he catches sight of a teary Kort struggling in the hold of two muscular men, he slits his eyes as he watches the taller one cuff his friend around the head while the other one holds him still while laughing at his colleagues actions. A growl escapes his chest as he stalks over and decks them both while tugging an upset Kort into his arms "Bad men! Leave Jad alone!"  
Kort presses closer to the Fox as his body trembles within the hold.  
Jethro growls as the men goes to approach and as one goes to tug Kort back...he grabs the hand and snaps the wrist "NO! LEAVE JAD ALONE!"

**Three more nurses come out from the shadowy corridors and attempt to dominate the furious ex-Marine. **  
**Jethro, in spite of all the mist that rises to his mind again and again, leaving clouds of nonsense in his already difficult thoughts, still remember all the details of his rough trainer as a skilled warrior. He grabs the three men and sends them to the ground in two moves. **  
**"Fox is Great!" Kort mumbles, clapping his hand against his stump "Fox is my friend!" **  
**Jethro embraces the poor disabled again, and rocks him very softly, handling him his beloved 'illow "Take this, it is my gift...'illow shall keep you company" **  
**The nurses get out, feeling very sore and also with enormous desires of to give up with the man who threw them to the floor in a so easy way "Ed, if the Doc sees how this guy dominated us, he shall fire us...So, we must leave!" **  
**"Yes, Pete...Better we go...After all, there is a Doctor" he points to Doctor Mallard, who is enjoying the situation, in spite of everything "They can go by themselves to the refectory" **  
**Jethro helps Kort walking, holding him by his waist and they enters the vast room, surrounded by ten big glass windows that open to the immense park **  
**"Let's sit down, please, Gentlemen?" Ducky proposes **  
**"Jad like scratch and itchy!" **  
**"What, my friend?" Ducky asks, in a very gentle and compassionate tone. **  
**Proud of to be the point of interest, Kort answers, smiling "Jad likes to scratch and is itchy!" **  
**"Where, my friend?" Ducky turns suddenly very serious. **  
**Kort points to his groin "Doc doesn't want Jad scratching! And he doesn't scratch Jad's balls!" he pauses, pouting and biting his bottom lip "You scratch Jad balls?"**

Jethro softly strokes Korts face "No Jad...no-one shall take advantage of you again! You shall get better, like Gunny!" with that he nuzzles his neck "Like Gunny! You shall get better!"  
Kort frowns and chews 'illow "Jad...not well?" he glances at his missing hand "Fox find Jad lost hand?"  
Tobias sighs "Jethro...he shall never get better! That is why he is here!"  
Jethro growls as he tugs Kort into his lap "Nasty men hit Jad! Men laugh at him! Gunny saved Jad like Jad saved Gunny!"

**"Fox saved Jad! But Jad needs somebody scratching his-" **  
**"Stop with that!" Tobias puts his hands over his ears "I can't resist this, I can't see him this way! I can't, I..." **  
**Kort, abandons for an instant the secure shelter of Jethro's lap and looks at Tobias "Don't worry...Jad be fine...Jad now has 'illow and friends!" **  
**He says it in a so innocent way, in a so pure, sincere form, that Tobias, for the first time in many many years, lets his tears fall and doesn't even bother to hide them. **  
**Surprisingly, Kort stands up, makes two steps and reaches Tobias, throwing his arms around his neck "Don't cry! Jad be fine! Jad has friends...you...friend!"**  
**Ducky can't hide his tears either and so does Jethro, who opens the parcels to attempt to distract the poor disabled, saying joyfully "See, Jad! We got waffles for you!" **  
**"Waffles?" he claps his lonely hand against his stump again "Jad likes!" **  
**"Yes and tea" Ducky adds, smiling, with the compassion already depicted in his pale blue eyes. **  
**Tobias swallows his own sobs and turns to him "Duck, he needs a prosthesis! Can you get it as soon as possible? I shall pay whatever price for it" **  
**"Of course, my friend! Of course!" **  
**Then, Tobias looks firmly into that solitary jade eye and states, almost solemnly "You shall have a hand...can you understand me? I shall give back your hand to you!" **  
**Kort nods and without more preamble, embraces the man very strongly (Damn, his strength remained intact!), repeating, obsessively "Jad has his hand back! Thanks...thanks...Jad says thanks!"**

Jethro smiles at the sight and picks up his own 'illow as he stand besides Duck "I think I should be heading back...as I think Dam and Tone shall be worried about me" with that he cringes as he realises that he is in big trouble.  
Tobias pauses as he holds Kort close and bites his bottom lip in worry.  
Brad notices the look and sighs "He seems to be calmer around you guys...maybe we shall try him as an out patient? Bring him here every Wednesday, so we can check on his progress?"  
Ducky smiles "Brilliant idea, Bradley!"  
Jethro smiles and waits for the men to fill out the paperwork.

**Gerald drives slowly Tobias' beautiful limousine. **  
**Kort munches the waffles with eager gluttony **  
**(Poor soul, he was really hungry!, Tobias thinks, holding him tight while very carefully, he pours a cup of tea from the thermos he had carried and adds two spoons of sugar. When he drinks it, helped by a straw, for not spill the liquid everywhere (Kort has lost the accurate use of his jaw muscles), he suddenly stops and asks for more 'Spoons'. **  
**Ducky adds a third, a fourth and the poor man is satisfied only when Ducky adds a fifth spoon of sugar. "He needs energy, he must be anemic...Maybe the nurses didn't know how to feed him correctly? Or did their work very lazily...I shall present a formal complaint about their performance to Bradley!" **  
**Tobias nods. **  
**The Club garden's gates open and Jethro quivers...He knows that Tony and Damon shan't be pleased with his 'unexpected journey'.**

+NCIS+

Jethro cringes as he spots Damon and Tony waiting by the door and he slowly crawls out of the car while holding his 'illow close.  
Tony growls as he watches Jet get out of the car and inwardly smirks at the look of guilt. He heads over and grabs him by the collar of his shirt "You are in serious shit!"  
Damon moves forward and grabs him by his elbow "Make that double shit!"  
Jethro cringes as he is lead back to his room

**"Don't bother him, young men!" Ducky warns, from the threshold of the main door "He has passed through an authentic inferno...And he has just wanted to collaborate in a benevolent gesture of charity: he accompanied us to visit that poor unfortunate disabled man" **  
**"I don't care, Doc!" Tony screams, almost violently "He shouldn't have gone without my-" he swallows "-without our authorization!" **  
**"And since when Leroy Jethro conform a part of your private property, Anthony? And Damon?" **  
**Both men remain silent while Tony secretly plans his own 'little vengeance': he is jealous, a jealous bastard (he knows it, he always confesses it!), and there is already too much effort done to be able to share Jethro with Damon...for to allow him to 'go to pay a visit' to another diseased scumbag!**  
**In the meanwhile, Damon is pouring some coffee inside Jethro's cup in the little bar that is placed near the entrance. Damon looks less angry (Better to remain attached to him, Gunny!). **  
**"Please, Tim,bring us some cream for the coffee and pastries for Jethro"**  
**"Gunny no cream! Gunny likes black coffee! Gunny a Marine!" (Now I'm pretending, but everything to avoid Tony's anger! Not that I'm a coward, by all means, I'm a Marine, but I don't want to be compelled to break his neck!)**

Damon chews his bottom lip in worry at the way Jethro seems to have retreated within his own head and gets up to block a pissed Tony "Tony? May I talk to you?"  
Jethro looks up and chews his 'illow at the anger he spots "Gunny in trouble? Bad Gunny" he hugs himself as he watches the two men move away to chat between themselves, out of his hearing range (Shit...I hope Tony still isn't mad with me) he fidgets in his seat (Maybe I shouldn't play on it...but I do like the way Damon takes control when I act this way) he sighs (A pity he doesn't dominate you like he he and Tony did that night) he shivers in arousal at the memory of them both fisting him before they both penetrated him and shakes himself out of his memories as both men approach him

**"Gunny, Tony here wants to apologise...He understands you have a golden heart and you wanted to pay your respects to the man who saved you" Tony pushes him on the arm "Hey! I didn't say that!" Damon doesn't hear to this protest and continues "The last thing we want, Gunny, is to see you this way, please, let us Tony join our table and let's have our collation in peace...in a companionable peace" Gunny likes peace, yes!" (May God forgive me, but I must play a bit more to make them stay calm!) Jethro inwardly smirks as he has managed to trick them and decides to push it as he drinks his coffee but makes big mess while sipping it, like a little child would do "It boils" Damon cringes "Maybe it is too hot for him?" Tony smirks as he adds milk to the coffee "So, 'Gunny', this shall cool your coffee..." (Agghhh! Marine! The things you must pass through to be in good terms with these two sods!)**

He pouts at his now tainted coffee and cringes as he chews his 'illow "Gunny go bed?"  
Tony slits his eyes as he notices the intelligent gaze...instead of the clouded one and slowly nods "Yes...Jet"  
Jethro inwardly frowns as he spots the odd smirk on Tonys face, but gets up and follows him to their room.  
He removes 'illow from his hold and pats the bed "I need a word with Damon...I won't be long"  
Jethro nods and strips before curling up under the sheets.

+NCIS+

He awakes with a yelp at a stinging slap across his rear and goes to get up, only to pause at the feeling of cuffs on his wrists. He growls as he tugs at the leather "What the fuck!?" a voice makes him freeze and he cringes as he realises that he is in deep shit  
"I told you Damon...he was faking it"

**"I think he deserves a good spanking session, don't you think so, Damon?"**  
**"What!? No way? Get your hands off me!" Damon grabs Jethro's shoulders and with all his titanic strength, immobilizes him in a Marine style **  
**"I shall give you to you, brat!" Jethro screams "How dare you attack a fellow Marine?!" **  
**"Marines don't lie, Gunnery Sergeant and you did it to be able to save your skin!" with that he helps Tony to place Jethro on his lap, with his face down, but the experienced Marine already has strength to kick his 'assailants' face.**  
**"He kicks! Crap! Let's tie him up, Damon!" **  
**Damon jumps off the bed and goes to take one of Tony precious neck-wear "Oh, no, not that Prada, please, Damon!" he begs **  
**"It is the only thing we have at hand!" Saying this, the younger Marine approaches and ties Jethro's ankles together **  
**"Oh, well..." Tony gives in "My Zenga masterwork is there, too...go and grab it, we shall need to tie his legs" he receives another kick "He is hitting me hard!"**

Jethro growls as his ankles are strapped together and he lets out as snarl as he is manhandled until his middle is laying across Tonys lap. He slits his eyes as he struggles within the hold but jerks with a yelp at a stinging slap across his left cheek. He turns his head, to glance over his shoulder, as he glares at the two men.  
Tony inwardly cringes at the glare...but holds his ground as he delivers another two stinging slaps, watching as the pale skin reddens under his touch "I'm gonna make your arse glow like a strawberry! You want to act like a child...I shall discipline you like one" with that he slaps him another three times.  
Damon watches the skin being to glow and quickly reaches down to release his hard cock as he straddles the bound legs. His arousal spikes as he listens to the pained grunts changing into aroused ones and he slowly begins to rubs himself against Jethros calf.

**Tony stops at the sight, that can't be more erotic...and decides to do something 'different' to punish Jethro's 'roguery'. He leaves his own position, placing Jethro's body (whose posterior side looks like a mature strawberry) lying on his stomach, and goes to take his new position behind the other man. He kneels, and begins to lick Damon's gorgeous buttocks...rubbing them with his nose and searching for the opening. **  
**Damon pushes back and rubs his own cock frantically against Jethro's legs.**  
**"Stop playing games, brats" Jethro voice sounds still commanding and tough "And take me...Damon...take me..." He turns his face, only to see Damon's eyes in a cloud of pleasure "Take me, Marine! Leave whatever you are doing and take me, NOW! I'm your Sergeant and I am giving an ORDER!" **  
**Damon can't obey...Tony is fucking him with his finger **  
**"Come on, Damon...Give me a good cum...bathe that beautiful red fruit with your cream! Strawberries with whipped cream are my favourite dessert..."**  
**Jethro desperately wants to help Damon, taking the young man's cock and compelling the Titan to fuck him mercilessly, but he is tied up...and he can't.**

A whimper escapes his chest as he watches the erotic sight before him and frantically tugs at his bonds "Please! Dam, Tone! Please!" tears of frustration, mixed with arousal blur his eyes as he begs "Please! Gunny wants to be fucked!"  
Tony smirks as he continues driving Damon crazy while enjoying the begging from his naughty lover. He pulls back once sure Damon is loose enough and lines up before slowly pushing into the strong body.  
He groans and tugs even harder against his restraints, not caring at the way the skin of his wrists chaff against the leather as he uses his strength to pull even harder. He yelps in shock as the leather snaps and he ends up flying back into his shocked Lovers before they end up in a heap on the floor.

**Finally free, Jethro pushes back and immediately impales himself in Damon's cock. **  
**Damon is unable to speak, to act, to move! He has been overstimulated and if he makes a sole movement, he would climax...As a Marine, he must have control over his own needs... **  
**"Fuck me, Marine!" Jethro pants. **  
**As Damon doesn't move, Jethro begins to thrust back, causing the younger man to enter his climax, so unexpectedly, that he finishes almost passing out on Jethro's back. **  
**Tony continues his pace inside the unconscious Damon's arse, enjoying Jethro's astonishment and desperation.**

Jethro whines and grinds back onto the half hard cock as tears of desperation fall down his cheeks "Please! Please fuck Gunny!"  
Tony smirks as he holds Damons waist, to stop the passed out Marine from moving into Jethro as he himself enjoys thrusting into the strong body. He thrusts twice more before sinking his teeth into Damons shoulder and muffles his shout of completion as he climaxes within him.  
Jethro whimpers as he hears that Tony has cum and grunts as he feels both mens weight pressing him into the floor. Once the weight shifts, he looks up with wet blue eyes as his bottom lip trembles "P-Please fuck Gunny?"

**Tony pats Damon's shoulder "Hey, Marine...we have a situation here" he says, already breathing with some difficulty. **  
**Damon open his beautiful turquoise eyes and spots Gunny's watering blue ones. As he comes down from his orgasm, Damon already has a bit of rationality to scream "Oh, no! We made him cry!" Touched and even being completely relaxed and with his cock already softened, Damon begins to push into Jethro's trembling body "Gunny...can you cum this way?" But Damon's cock is too loose and escapes from that tight arse. Then, Damon enters his finger "Tony did it to me...It is marvelous...I can hit directly your prostate...enjoy, Gunny, my Gunny! Enjoy!" **  
**"You are spoiling him" Tony says, but he also goes with his hand in between Jethro's legs and grabs his hard, leaking cock. Tony begins to stroke the erected, beautiful cock (Who could resist the view of Jethro's cock?), while Damon thrusts with his finger (one, two, finally, three) inside Jethro's eager hole. **  
**They both take one of Jethro's balls, fondling it, caressing it...they are conscious that they are driving Jethro totally crazy and that his already feeble mind could get lost again...**

Jethro groans as he pushes back onto the fingers while thrusting into Tonys tight fist. He begins to chew his own arm as his brain begins to short  
circuit as he begins to babble "Gunny like...Tone touching Gunnys balls...Gunny wants to cum! Please let Gunny cum? Please? Pretty Please!?"  
Tony hides his worry as he nods and states in a whisper "Yes Jet...you can cum"  
His body stiffens at the order and he opens his mouth in a silent scream as his body almost painfully jerks due to his orgasm ripping through him. He feels his mind shatter into a million pieces as he blacks out from the most pleasurable orgasm he has ever experienced

**"Tony, he doesn't move!" Damon can't hide his concern **  
**"He fainted, Damon...It was too much for him!" **  
**"I'm afraid, Tony...what if he is damaged again?" **  
**Tony feels suddenly deadly worried, guilty and ashamed of his recent behaviour. He begins to shake Jethro's body, very gently first, then, more violently **  
**"You shall scare him to death Tony, please! Not so hard!" Damon advises.**  
**Jethro opens his blue flashlights very slowly and asks "Coffee...please?"**  
**Smiling, happily relieved when he sees the 'old' Jethro coming back from his 'blackout', Tony runs to put on a shirt and a pair of shorts and barefoot, goes to satisfy Jethro's need for caffeine. **  
**Damon embraces the lying body, kissing his shoulder "You scared me, my Gunny"**  
**"How is that? A Marine can't be scared!" **  
**"Yes, my Gunny...but a Marine can't leave a man behind!" **  
**"Well, this is what I did...much to Tony's annoyance" **  
**"He was worried, Gunny" Damon explains, helping him to get to a sitting position "We can't risk losing you again...can't afford it" **  
**Jethro kisses the spiky haired head and he feels satisfied, he never could believe to find two men with that kind of loyalty again.**

Damon smiles as he releases the tattered leather from Jethros wrists followed by removing the ties from his ankles. He gently leads the sated man to the bed before gently using a wet cloth to clean his skin.  
He melts into the mattress and begins to doze as Damon gently cleans him up. He hisses and draws back as the chaffed skin of his wrists are softly touched "Oww"  
He gives him a sad smile "You have practically rubbed away your skin" with that he gets up and picks up the first aid box. He rummages inside before finding some soothing cream and some bandages "Keep still Gunny"  
Jethro nods and watches through sleepy eyes as Damon rubs the cream into his sore skin before wrapping them up in a bandage. He looks up and smiles as Tony enters the room with his coffee

**Tony pours three cups from the boiling coffee pot and smiles "I hope you have learned how to behave as an adult, Jethro...no more pretending! We care about you, you stubborn man! We love you and suffer if you suffer...You went away, slipped away, without leaving us a clue...and we were deadly worried! You arrived with Tobias, the Doctor and that useless piece of crap, and-" **  
**"Shut up, Tony! He isn't an 'useless piece of crap', as you said! He is a good man, he saved me, he risked his life and his mind and lost it, finally, to be able to save me!" **  
**Astonished, since Jethro almost never pronounces a sentence with more than four or five words, Tony looks firmly into his eyes "Well, I apologise, then...but I never shall like him, even if he is now a harmless disabled-" **  
**A hissing noise crosses the air: Damon has slapped Tony "Stop being a brat and listen to the Gunny! If he says the guy is a good man, he is worthy of our compassion and care, too!"**

Jethro sighs as his two Lovers glare at one another and quickly downs his coffee before tugging them both back onto the bed "Enough talk...sleep now"  
Damon huffs as he curls into Jethros left side while Tony takes the right and they each glare at one another while pressing tighter against their shared Lover.  
He rolls his eyes as he tugs them closer and relaxes his muscles, inwardly smirking as he feels the tension leaving his Lovers own bodies. He pretends to be asleep and only opens his eyes once he feel the double heavy weight of the now sleeping men. A soft smile crosses his face and he leans down to kiss, first Damon and then Tonys head before allowing himself to drift off into the darkness of sleep

**+NCIS+**

**Tobias paces back and forth, looking at his pocket watch from time to time "How many hours shall take it?" he asks to the nurse **  
**"I have no idea, Sir" the young man replies "Doctor Pitt and Doctor Mallard are inside with the patient and the physiotherapist, Doctor Todd..." **  
**"But how much time does it take to place a prosthesis on his arm, for God's sake?!" Tobias looks at the poor nurse with an infuriated glare, that the man gets deadly scared and runs to enter the Guard room. **  
**Twenty minutes later, Doctor Mallard comes out the room and announces "The insertion of the prosthesis was successful! Our young man has now a hand!"**  
**Tobias goes to face him "Is he fine, Duck? Did he suffer with the operation?"**  
**"Oh, it wasn't precisely an operation, my dear friend!" Ducky waves his hands "It was an insertion...a mechanical device attached to his arm. We might, however, submit him to a monitoring to make consultation of the correct functioning of the hand as it goes attached to his wrist, we wanted to assure the proper motility of-" **  
**"Enough, Duck!" Tobias cuts him, dryly "When can I see him?" **  
**"Oh, I see...you are always so impatient, Tobias! Well, you can go and see him...He is resting now...slightly sedated" **  
**Tobias crosses the threshold with a jump and approaches the bed, where Jade Hyena is lying down, in a daze, smiling, like dreaming. He has his new hand finally attached to his left arm...Tobias' eyes fill with tears...**

Kort slowly opens his eye and through the sedated fog, he frowns as he spots Tobias crying "To...by? You lea...king?"  
Tobias smiles as he takes a seat on the chair next to the bed "I'm fine Trent" he wipes away his tears and gestures to the new hand "Look"  
Kort gazes down and frowns in confusion as he lifts his stump...which now has a hand attached "Hand...back?" he turns to look at him with a smile "Lefty back!"  
Tobias nods and leans forward to kiss Korts cheek "Yes...I have given you your hand back!" he softly strokes the other mans cheek "Now sleep and heal"  
He nods and yawns as he arches into the petting "Toby stay?" at the smile he takes the hand before following the order


	5. Chapter 5

**Jethro gets up (Better if I call for breakfast...If I go to the kitchen these two shall call the Special Forces!), takes his phone and orders a succulent meal for three. He feels hungry and healed...God, he hasn't felt so good in years! He decides for a quick shower (It must be fast, or one of these two shall join me and I will end milked again and again!), dresses conveniently with a simple pair of jeans and an old Marine's sweater and slippers before going to sit down beside the window. **  
**It is a beautiful sunny morning: even if not too early, the pink shades of what must have been a fantastic dawn already colour the splendid garden of which, is in bloom and,when Jethro opens slightly the window, a soft but penetrating odour that mixes wild flowers and fresh oranges. He breathes in that scent, lets it intoxicate his lungs, his being, closing his eyes and smiling.(Perhaps...perhaps there is already a luminous future waiting for me...for us...somewhere?) **  
**Three knocks at the door announce that the breakfast has arrived and Jethro licks his lips, anticipating the same pleasure of a deliciously just prepared meal.**

He enjoys the fruit as he waits for his Lovers to awake and smirks as they move as one  
"Gunny...?"  
"Jet...?"  
He rolls his eyes at the panic he spots and whistles to get their attention as he munches on his his toast.  
They jump and snaps their heads in the direction of the sound before instantly calming at the sight of Jethro dressed and eating.  
He smirks as both men stalk up to him and he chuckles as they both sit on his lap while both attempt to feed from his mouth.

**"Easy, easy! You shall provoke me a hernia!" Jethro is bothered by the two men's weight (These two are heavy ones!). **  
**"Where?" Tony asks, while chewing on a biscuit "In your testicles?" **  
**Jethro sighs "No, Tony, they are already so naturally..." **  
**"Yes! Big, heavy, round" Tony continues chewing and licks his fingers "Not round" **  
**Damon observes "They have the shape of two eggs...ovoid form" **  
**"And you say this to me, Damon? Please! They are round!" **  
**"Ovoid" **  
**"Round!" **  
**"Ovoid!" **  
**Jethro gets decidedly angry and explodes "SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU! AND LEAVE ME EAT IN PEACE!"**

They both look at him in shock before slitting their eyes and turning back to one another  
"Round"  
"Ovoid"  
"Round!"  
"Ovoid!"  
"Round!"  
"Ovoid"  
Jethro huffs as he rolls his eyes and shifts until he can grab a slice of bacon but growls as Tony pauses mid-argument to attempt to bite his bacon

**"Tony, I'm being serious. I'm hungry, I have been eating only candy for a long while, or hospital porridge...and I need solid meals" he smiles, mischievously "Or I won't be able to give you what you want..." **  
**"Yes, it's true" Damon says, when speaking with his mouth full "It is like with cows: my GrandDad had a pasturage farm and, if the cows didn't eat properly their pasture...there wasn't any milk!" **  
**"I'm not a cow, Damon" Jethro corrects, but he can't hide his leisurely amused smile "But I shall end like an ox if you two don't leave me a bit of privacy when eating, showering...or even urinating" **  
**"Or shaving" Tony says "You have scruff...I don't like the scruff, it itches**  
**(Oh, God! These two are hopeless!, Jethro thinks), but he also feels like the happiest man on Earth: the two younger men, two amazingly handsome younger men, are absolutely crazy in love with him...and he has done almost nothing for to have received that immense devotion from two young, honest, beautiful and proud men, who could have aspired easily to something better...say, a rich man, a millionaire, a celebrity...**

Once he has had his fill, he leans back in his chair and begins to doze...only to jerk awake as Tony and Damon tug him into the Bathroom  
"Time you had that fur gone"  
"And a proper Marine cut!"  
Jethro huffs as both men strip him down before making him sit and he stays still as Tony runs the slit throat razor along his cheek  
"Lets make you clean shaven"

**Jethro stays still and patiently allows the two men to groom him (I feel like a pleasure dog!) **  
**Damon works on the Marine haircut, he used to help the haircutter when he was in the corps. **  
**Tony, emulating Figaro, the famous 'Barber of Seville', sings and proceeds to shave Jethro's face till it remains softy and silken as a baby's one. **  
**(I can complain, but these two adore me...I can't believe how fortunate I am, Jethro thinks, satisfied)**

Jethro smiles as he stands and chuckles as Damon and Tony strip him before tugging him into the shower.  
Tony practically purrs as he runs his fingers through the shorter hair while Damon does the same as he rubs his cheek against Jethros now bare ones.  
Jethro keeps still as both men touch him all over...only to jump as Tony sinks into his relaxed body while Damon drops to his knees before him. He gasps as his hard cock is swallowed at the same time Tony thrusts into him. A groan of appreciation escapes his chest as his body is used for pleasure as he is swallowed and fucked until he cries out before his knees give way.  
Damon quickly pulls off and grabs the silver haired Marine before he hits the ground. He smirks as he helps him onto his feet before kissing Tony and sharing his prize.  
Tony groans in delight at the taste of Jets cum mixed with the taste of pure Damon.

**They decide to take a walk around and dress quickly: Tony with a green shirt and jeans, Damon with a grey shirt and combat trousers, and Jethro dresses again with his faded Marines' sweater, jeans and slippers. **  
**"Does anyone know what Tobias Fornell shall do with that individual? The Jade Hyena?" Damon asks, chewing on a candy **  
**"I have no idea" Jethro replies "But, if Tobias Fornell is the kind of man I think he is, he shall help the poor unfortunate disabled" **  
**"Ha, you're talking too much! Too much! Not good, not good! It seems you're worried about that guy!?" **  
**"Tony, I repeat: he saved me and I am a Marine...we are Marines" he includes Damon in his statement with a gesture of his hand "So, we never leave a man behind..."**

+NCIS+

(Later)

Jethro gently knocks on the door before opening it "Tobias? May I come in?" as he hears an 'Enter', he does so and smiles at the sight of Kort hugging his own 'illow while curled up against Tobias's side.  
Kort smiles "Fox see Jad and Toby?"  
He nods and heads over "Hey Jad...how are you?"  
Kort gives him a shy smile as he holds up his new hand "Lefty back! Toby get Jad new hand!"  
Jethro chuckles and softly touches the life-like hand "Good...I am happy for you" with that he turns to Tobias "And you also"

**Tobias sighs "I'm thinking in to retire, leaving the Club to Ducky. They shall administrate it very well...I have gained a lot with this through the years and I acquired a beautiful property by the sea" **  
**"And what shall happen to...?" Jethro points to Kort, who is now enjoying a candy cane Jethro has brought for him. **  
**Tobias looks at his employee with a strong resolution depicted in his eyes, a strong and sincere resolution "He shall be with with me. I will take care of Kort..." he turns to face the man "Yes, baby" **  
**"Yes...Toby good...Toby likes Jad! And 'illow!"**

Tobias smirks as he kisses the top of his head before turning to Jethro "I do however have a proposition for yourself, Mr Werth and Mr DiNozzo"  
Jethro cocks his head to oneside and frowns "What?"  
He shrugs "As I am 'retiring' and taking a backseat...I would like yourself and your Lovers to take over and run the Club for myself as I look after Trent and give him the attention he needs"  
Kort looks up with a smile as he enjoys his sweet before pressing against Tobias's side "Toby scratch Jad balls?" with that he takes his Lovers hand and shoves it down his slacks, arching up in pleasure at the contact "Jad loves Toby! And 'illow!"  
Jethro clears his throat and stands "Gunny er...I mean...I shall give you both some privacy" he goes to leave but turns back "I need to chat with Dam and Tone before giving you a finally answer on your offer"  
Tobias nods and waits for him to leave and shut the door before taking Korts lips in a gentle kiss

**+NCIS+**

**Still blushing as red as a tomato, Jethro goes to the little bar, where Jimmy is pouring drinks for Tony and Damon: Bacardi for the ex-Corporal and Tequila for Tony. **  
**"Do you want something, Fox...eeeh, Gunny?" Jimmy asks when the silver haired man arrives and takes a seat in between the other two. **  
**"Only coffee, thanks Palmer" he replies and everybody has no doubts: the old Jethro, the tough ex-Marine, is finally back "Tobias made me a proposal" Jethro begins, without more hesitation "He offered us...the three of us...the Club management" **  
**"No way!" Tony exclaims, absolutely stunned, but happy **  
**"How...how would be that, Gunny" Damon asks **  
**"We should manage the club, like Owners, in a triple partnership and Tobias shall have some profit, but like a silent partner along with the Duck, who is also retiring with Gerald" **  
**"Hey, it sounds amazing, man!" Tony is almost dancing.**

Jethro rolls his eyes as Tony bounces in his seat and nods to Jimmy as he accepts his coffee, after taking a sip of the strong brew he asks "Would we be able to fully run the Club?"  
Tony huffs "Jethro, I come from a business background and so, I should know how to run this Club" he turns on his seat "Are you having regrets?"  
He keeps quiet as he drinks his coffee before sighing "I dunno know...I still refer to myself as Gunny and chew 'illow...can I really be of any use?"

**"Oh, don't worry! That is one of your charms, Jethro! You always will be delicious...even chewing your 'illow" **  
**Damon speaks, with his mouth full and chewing an enormous sandwich "It could be worse, Tony...did you see that guy who is with Tobias? This one is hopeless, I think" **  
**Jethro replies with a sad voice "Poor Jade...He has lost more than the half of his brain" **  
**Tony munches his sandwich, after to have added almost a flask of mayonnaise in it "Pschs...If he ever had a brain!" **  
**Jethro goes into a rage "Stop with that, Tony! Stop being so ridiculously jealous! Stop! And be a little more HUMAN! He is a poor disabled...and not like my case, that was temporary...but his case is for life!"**

Jethro glares at him and stands "I've had enough of you..."  
Tony slowly swallows his mouthful and goes to touch him, only to yelp in shock and slight pain as his hand is twisted behind his back  
"Don't TOUCH Gunny!" with that he pushes him into the table as he storms off and tries to calm down his murderous rage.  
Damon sighs as he watches Jethro leave and huffs as he blocks Tonys way "No...let him calm down Tony" at the green eyed glare, he shrugs "He feels guilt for the Jade Hyena...he believes that if he didn't get caught, Trent would still be the rude British Bastard we knew instead of Jad...the broken man"

**"I don't care if the guy is the British Bastard ex-CIA or if he is the idiot that lies down in Tobias' private chambers! I don't want him messing around you both! Overall messing around Jethro!" **  
**Damon sighs and after to have indicated a seat for Tony to sit down, he begins "Tony, there is something you should know about me" **  
**"Wha..?" **  
**"Don't interrupt me, Tony, please" See, I always wanted to be a Marine, since my childhood. I was thin, weak, somewhat stupid, the brunt of jokes of all my companions at day, I gathered strength (the strength I can't!) to face my Mum and told her that I would go to Washington, to the Navy Headquarters and would return converted into a real Marine, as my GrandDad had been. Mum cried, sighed...but she understood I should move on...and I did as I said. I entered, but was rejected..but I insisted, kept insisting...until some guys offered me the possibility of to do some kind of 'experiment' for to increase my strength, abilities and power. I accepted, I signed. I was submitted and they turned me into a fully fledged Marine. I went to Iraq, I fought for my Country! God, I was proud! But when I came back home, nobody was waiting for me...There wasn't any victory parade for the Corporal Damon Werth and his bunch of poor injured men. I went into a hospital and later, into a mental facility...it had happened while I was in the front!? The experiment went wrong and my mind got compromised, seriously compromised, Tony. I was diagnosed as a schizophrenic, Tony! I never gave up! I raised myself from the ashes! I was a Marine!" **  
**"What do you mean with all of this?" Tony asked, feeling a strong heartache **  
**"I mean you can't judge people, Tony, never. I ask: would you consider me a schizophrenic or a fully fledged ex-Marine?" **  
**"A Marine!" Tony exclaimed, touched "So fully fledged as Jethro is!" **  
**"Then, Tony, please...don't judge...and this mercy, this compassion you showed when listening to my story...or at least a bit of it...please...give at least a little of it to our poor unfortunate friend..."**

+NCIS+

Jethro paces the floor and keeps running his hand through his shorten hair as he tries to calm himself down. He growls as his anger refuses to go and he turns with a roar as he punches through the wall...but flinches as a jade eye looks at him in fear. He winces as he removes his fist from the hole in the wall and give Kort a soft smile "Hey Jad"  
Kort chews his 'illow as he gives the man a wary look "Fox hit Jad?" at the shake of the head, he slowly moves forward and hugs the man "Fox sad? Jad hug Fox! Make Fox better"  
He chuckles as he hugs him back and slides down the wall onto the floor with Kort in his arms "I'm Sorry Jad...you should have left me there to die"  
Kort looks up and shakes his head "No! Jad save Fox! Jad love Fox! But Jad love Toby more"  
Jethro sniffs and hugs him tight "But saving me...caused you to become like this! You and Tobias would have been happy together forever!"  
He smiles as he chews his 'illow "Jad and Toby are forever! Toby give Jad new Lefty!" with that he holds up his life-like hand "Jad happy as Jad is!" he looks up and kisses Jethros tears away "Jad no like Fox crying"

**Jethro feels deeply touched by the poor man's attitude and helps him to his feet, noticing the unfortunate disabled looks weeping and saddened **  
**"Jad no like sad fox! Jad is sad if Fox is sad!" then he searches in his jacket pocket and takes out a copybook "See...Jad likes to draw...Jad drawn his friends" The copybook contains images that remind animals, but with the name of each staff member of the Club "Fox is a fox! Dam is a lion! Toby is a crocy" **  
**"Crocodile?" Jethro asks, amused Kort nods vigorously **  
**"Crocy is Jad's favourite! See more...more!" He claps his two hands, the real and the fake one, in excitement, while Jethro turns the pages "Tim is a quirrel" **  
**"Squirrel" Jethro corrects, very sweetly **  
**"Jim is a Ingy" **  
**"Ingy?" **  
**"Ya...Lives in ice!" **  
**"Ah, penguin, yes, a penguin! Good!" Jethro turns the pages, smiling (poor man!), and discovers an image that represents clearly a donkey "Donkey?" **  
**"Ya! Onkey is...Tone! Tone no like Jad...Tone bad with Jad!" **  
**Jethro can't help himself and ends laughing "A donkey! Yes, you are right! Tony is an ass!"**  
**"Ya, ya! Jad smart! Jad...knows!" He goes to scratch his groin but Jethro stops him **  
**"Jad, don't do that here...please? This is to do in private!" **  
**"Private?" **  
**"Yes, with Toby there...but nit here, please, Jad" **  
**"But it itches!"**  
**"Well, go to the bathroom, then...but not here, we are in the corridors" **  
**"I'm Sorry" the poor man lowers his head, in a devastating gesture...He looks sad and ashamed, feeling really guilty...**

Jethro sighs and slowly gets up with Kort and gently leads him back to his room before curling up around him "Lets wait for Tobias to come back"  
Kort nods and sits up, pushing at Jethros chest until he moves onto his back and uses his chest as a table as he continues drawing.  
Jethro chuckles as he watches him work and begins to doze in the mans comfortable company.  
After an hour or so, Kort sighs as he has run out of paper and looks around for some, only to sigh as their is none. He turns as Jethro stretches out and watches as his shirt rides up and smiles as an idea comes to mind. He silently heads over and gently strips the sleeping man to his boxers before using his black sharpie marker to draw on the Marines skin while he sleeps

**Jethro is sound asleep and can't see how Jade Hyena is drawing an entire farm with animals all over his chest, making a pond with his navel (this is sunk, Jad shall 'draw' fishes 'swimming' here!), and transforming his pubic hair in a wood (these are the trees!) **  
**Suddenly, Jethro awakes and seeing that Kort is dangerously lowing his pencil toward his groin, stops him, almost violently "What are you doing!?" **  
**The poor man almost faints, he screams in fear and begins to rock, crying desperately "No! No! Please! Please...don't hurt Jad! Jad didn't want to hurt Fox! Please! Please...do not hurt Jad!" **  
**In this very moment Tobias storms into the room and gets terrified by the sight "What happened? Jethro...what happened!? What are you doing here and why are you all over covered by drawings?" **  
**Kort throws himself into Tobias' arms "Don't let him hurt Jad, Toby! Jad was drawing...Jad wanted to draw!" **  
**Jethro is astonished, being already half asleep "I'm Sorry, Tobias...I fell asleep and he began to draw all over my chest...I'm Sorry, I shouldn't have scared him this way!" he searches in his pocket "Take this, Fox wants to be your friend again! Go with Toby to purchase candy!" **  
**The sole mention of the word 'candy' enlightens the poor disabled's tearful eye "This is for...Jad?" **  
**"Yes! Only for you! So, you can have more candy! And only for you!" **  
**He throws his arms around Jethro's neck "Thanks Fox! Jad loves Fox!" **  
**Tobias harrumphs "Come, let's go to the candy store" "But the man there dislikes Jad" **  
**(Sure the buyer sees this grown man acting like a child and gets really surprised, Jethro thinks) **  
**"Don't speak when being there...let me buy the candy...come, let's go..."**

Jethro watches the two men go and sighs as he gets up before getting dressed. A chuckle escapes his chest as he catches sight of the farm on his stomach and quickly tugs on his hoodie before leaving the room and heads back to his own.

+NCIS+

Tony glances up as Jethro enters and gives him a wary smile "I...er..."  
Jethro nods "I've calmed down...but I shall not allow any words said against Jad" with that he stretches out and strips once more before curling up into the bed.  
Damon smiles as he snuggles up against his dozing Lover but pauses as he spots the drawings "Why...?"  
He sighs "Jad ran out of paper and decided to use myself as a canvas" he glares at Tony and waits for his reaction

**"What?!" Tony flies into a rage "And why did you allow that monster touching you idly?!" **  
**"First, he didn't touch me 'idly', as you say! He thinks as a child and children don't know about that...For the second, it's my body (not yours!) and I allow what I want with it!" These words are pronounced in a way that doesn't leave place for any doubts "I shan't tolerate any action against a poor man who is disabled for life!" Jethro sighs "Tony now he has no evil in his soul! Didn't you notice that he is always smiling?" **  
**"Yes with that idiotic smile!" **  
**"Tony! He is a poor broken person!" Damon exclaims, actually very touched "I had fellow Marines who became so due to their exposition to the explosions, the attacks, the shrapnel..." **  
**"It is different, Damon! Those were disgraces that happened during a War!"**  
**"For your information, actually had a War against that Jarvis, who was (he was, indeed) a real monster"**

Tony huffs as he spots Jethros glare and pouts as he slowly walks over but winces as he is pushed away  
"No Tony! I will not allow you near me until you fix your personality!" with that he shifts behind Damon and onto the edge of the bed, forcing Tony to take the space on the opposite so Damon would be in the middle. He yawns and snuggles up against him while blatantly ignoring Tony as he drifts off

**Tony silently begins to cry...what if Jethro decides to leave him out their deal? What if Jethro resolves that Damon is enough for him and Tony is only just a constant source of discord? Like a bone of contention? A word from Jethro and Tony would go away: Tony loves the man but he feels he must respect his own decisions. (Why I can't like that disabled? I have known disabled people before and I never discriminated...I'm not a cruel man myself, for God's sake! My Nonna would be horrified if she could see that I'm discriminating a person who is broken!) Tony remembers his zio (uncle) Salvatore, who got severely injured in the War and lost half of his brain, too...he kept losing his memory and acting like an adolescent...until his death. He never had problems with him: On the contrary, Tony had been always his 'fellow friend', keeping him company, until the poor man died...Then...why now? He feels, at the same time, sad, incredibly sad and ashamed...**

Jethro sighs as he listens to Tonys silent tears and shakes his head as he glances at Damon before huffing in annoyance as he notes that he is in a deep sleep (Great! How can he sleep in a time like this!?) he rolls his eyes and reaches out to poke Tonys side.  
Tony starts at the touch and looks up with wet eyes, he goes to speak only to quieten as Jethro points out that Damon is asleep and nods before whispering "I am Sorry Jet! I don't understand why Trent makes my skin crawl so..."  
He huffs "Just...just tone it down so! Or better yet, don't talk about him at all!" Tony frantically nods and shifts closer, moving until he is practically plastered ontop of Damons chest as he hesitantly kisses Jethro.  
Jethro chuckles at the onslaught and allows Tony to take control of the kiss

**The rest of the night is only a mixture of kisses,caresses and tender touching...Nothing sexual, but loving...Tony seems to need Jethro's acceptation again, to be convinced that Jethro shan't refuse him anymore...Tony kisses those silver strands he adores, those blue eyes that have no comparison with anything else on Earth, those calloused hands he knows so well...that mouth he ravishes when having furious intercourse, only that this time Tony kisses Jethro's mouth like asking for permission, in a touching attitude, that makes Jethro feel really moved...It is a rousing feeling of sweetness, but there is something childlike in Tony's approach: and Jethro understands that the conceited brat is also a poor unfortunate lonely soul, exactly as he is, exactly as it is Damon. **  
**He embraces Tony and snakes over Damon to place himself beside his green eyed brat "My child" Tony beautiful child with eyes so green as a wood in spring.**  
**Astonished when listening to the usually dry, serious, stoic Marine, Tony begins to frantically suck his neck, his collarbone... **  
**Lulled by these pure, intense, sincere sounds of love, the innocent face of Damon seems to smile even more...**

Jethro allows Tonys sweet touches and gently tugs Damon into his arms before kissing the cropped black hair.  
Tony whimpers as he licks and sucks at the strong collarbone but calms down as he feels a calloused hand gently rubbing at his back. Once sure he isn't going to be rejected or left out, he snuggles closer and drifts off with a smile on his face.  
Damon smirks at the sight and lifts a hand to gently stroke the brunette strands before, he himself, snuggles against Jethros chest and drifts off with a soft smile.  
Jethro gazes down at his two Lovers and smirks before coming to a decision "I shall accept Tobias's offer...and we three shall stay together forever" with that, he tightens his hold on both men before drifting off into the darkness of sleep

**+Three Months Later+**

**(The Club)**

**Tony keeps spinning around in the Boss' swivel armchair, singing an old Italian, song, eating a sandwich. **  
**"How can you spin around all the time while eating? I couldn't do that without vomiting!" Tim McGee observes **  
**"It's not my fault, McDizzy" Tony replies, has practically 'hired' the younger man as his private secretary, while Jimmy was equally 'attached' to Damon who is laughing at the goings on as he sorts out the rotas for the Security and Dancers. **  
**The only one who didn't want an attache was Jethro, who keeps working in everything by himself, from the daily orders to the cleaning of the dancing floor. But they are have discovered the happiness of to have a sense of belonging, of family...that, even if somewhat 'dysfunctional' for the common patterns, suffices more than enough their common needs of protection, care, company and love.**

**(On a Private Beach in the Caribbean)**

**Tobias smiles at the man who is asleep (always smiling) in the beach hammock. He fell asleep while drawing the 'golden fishes' that only his imagination can see. Tobias caresses the beautiful head while mumbling a lullaby that he had learnt from his GrandMother and remains there, watching the sunset, enjoying the intimacy, with a distant sadness that he wants to overcome. It is a bittersweet love that poor disabled man has from him...and he knows he is loved back so immensely and with a devotion so pure, that the same thought makes his heart bleed. But he accepts his destiny and silently, kneels before that grown child with the eternal smile and lets his head rest on his lap...**  
**The sea, in the meanwhile, sings its eternal song. Only when the sun is gone, he dares to awake the sleeping man and helps him enter the house. And they talk without words. Lover, sometimes, can be strange, silent, curiously rare... But it doesn't matter. Tomorrow there shall be sun again and a new day.**


End file.
